Blood Inc
by Imma-Be
Summary: Traduzido do original Blood Inc. da autora tiffany aka basketcase. A ultima restante dentre os Caçadores, procurando vingança contra o Rei dos Vampiros, é prometida para o Príncipe dos Malditos para garantir a sua segurança e talvez algo mais.
1. Prólogo

**Blood Inc.**

**Prólogo**

_Autora: __tiffany aka basketcase_

_Tradutora: Lily-Soul_

---

Muitas raças, incluindo a raça humana, ocuparam a Terra desde o início dos tempos. Mas nem todas se davam bem, como as bruxas, os vampiros e os caçadores.

Existiam quatro ocupando a Terra. A raça mais comum na Terra eram os humanos. Apesar de a raça humana ser a mais comum e a mais populosa da Terra, a raça dos Vampiros era a segunda maior. A terceira mais populosa eram os Wiccans. Por último, os Caçadores eram uma raça à beira da extinção.

Guerras entre as raças começaram no início dos tempos, mas a maioria dos humanos pararam de lutar no século XIX.

Os Wiccans tinham uma aliança secreta com os caçadores devido ao seu ódio natural contra os vampiros. Mas essa aliança entre os Wiccans e os caçadores era constantemnete quebrada.

O senso de justiça dos Caçadores e a necessidade de sobrevivência dos Vampiros se confrontavam através dos tempos, causando muitas mortes entre as duas raças. Mas muitos Caçadores foram perdidos, muito mais que os Vampiros, assim os Caçadores ficaram muito próximos da extinção.

Não importando o que acontecera, essas quatro raças maiores constantemente brigariam, por que todos eles estavam sendo fieis à sua natureza.

---

Serena Chase Lumiere saiu de seu quarto e desceu para a cozinha. Um forte sentimento de raiva emanava dos seus pais e do seu avô, mantendo a menina de seis anos de idade acordada. Não querendo que seus pais e seu avô percebessem a sua presença, Serena suprimiu suas emoções, enquanto se escondia atrás da porta da cozinha, e concentrou-se na conversa que a acompanharia pelo resto de sua vida.

"Nós precisamos contar a ela pela manhã Chris," sua mãe soluçou. O coração de Serena quase saiu para sua mãe, mas ela se impediu de revelar sua presença.

"Não, Julia... Eu não quero que a curiosidade dela sobre Endymion creça. E contar pra ela nessa idade vai afetar o psicológico dela e provavelmente sua auto-confiança." Seu pai, um psicologo famoso, enfatizou suas palavras.

Endymion? Endymion...? Não era esse o príncipe de todos os vampiros? Por que papai estava falando sobre o principe de todos os vampiros? Serena aprendera muitas coisas sobre vampiros com sua mãe, seu avô Zeus, e livros da biblioteca secreta dele. Apesar de eles terem falado tanto, era sempre a mesma coisa: vampiros eram mortalmente alergicos à prata, eram imortais, não podiam ter filhos nascidos de mulheres humanas, e matavam para sobreviver. Uma coisa que sua mãe e os livros não tinham jamais mencionado até seu avô falar é que o próximo Rei dos Malditos era o jovem príncipe Endymion.

"Será inevitável quando Serena completar 21," Serena escutou a voz calma de seu avô.

"Por que nós tivemos que fazer esse acordo em primeiro lugar, pai," a voz de seu pai aumentou mais um tom, "O que vocês estavam pensando? Jogando fora o futuro de Serena para os vampiros!"

O seu avô suspirou, "Eu só fiz isso para manter Serena à salvo. Essa pequena garota será a ultima caçadora restante e a salvação para ambos vampiros e caçadores."

Eu não entendi. Meu futuro para os vampiros? Eu sendo o ultimo caçador? Do que eles estão falando? Serena inconscientemente segurou um cordão dourado - uma corrente dourada com um circulo e um frasco com uma misteriosa substancia azul escuro no centro - estava se tornando um habito para Serena, isso a acalmava e ao seu coração. Havia sido dado a ela quando ela nascera. Seus pais sempre disseram a ela que aquilo era um talismã da sorte.

A mente de Serena disparou quando ela percebeu que seu avô ainda não tinha terminado de falar. "Nós só tentaremos dar a Serena a infância normal que ela merece, e começaremos a treiná-la, deixando-a pronta para ser um verdadeiro Caçador.

Verdadeiro Caçador? Eu serei um verdadeiro Caçador?

"Eu não deixarei Serena aceitar seu destino como Caçador!" Seu pai gritou, "eu não deixarei que ela seja aprisionada sacrificando sua chance de ter uma vida normal por causa do destino."

"Serena não pode evitar o seu destino e essa promessa é a prova disso," a mãe de Serena disse, sua voz estava rouca de chorar. "Chris, você não pode fazer Serena desistir, essa é a segunda natureza dela assim como a sua."

Serena pressionou a orelha contra a porta. Ela podia ouvir seu pai respirando com dificuldade, sua mãe soluçando de novo, e seu avô abrindo seu relógio de bolso. De repente sons de cadeiras sendo arrastadas e pratos colocados na pia. "Nós contaremos a ela quando ela completar 18 anos que eu a prometi para o Príncipe dos Malditos."

O coração de Serena afundou, ela não ligava se tinha emitido fortes sentimentos negativos. Ela silenciosamente correu para o seu quarto, para a sua cama, e debaixo da colcha.

"Serena," sua mãe adentrou o quarto de Serena. Sua mãe era uma linda mulher com feições pálidas que eram comuns entre os caçadores, cabelos loiros, e olhos normalmente lavanda brilhantes que agora estavam vermelhos das lágrimas silenciosas. Sua mãe sentou-se à beira da cama e acariciou os cabelos de sua filha, "você teve um pesadelo?"

"Sim, mamãe." Ela concordou com a cabeça. Na porta, Serena notou seu avô com um olhar desconfiado.

---

Serena dormia em paz numa cama de solteiro em um pequeno quarto pintado de branco, sonhando com um príncipe encantado. Para uma garota de 14 anos, ela já tinha suas curvas bem definidas, como se ela tivesse pulado a fase desajeitada. De repente, sua respiração ficou difícil. Serena sobressaltou-se com medo, respirando ofegante. Serena jogou o cobertor para o lado. Deixou o quarto e o prédio do dormitório. Ela correu através do grande campus para outro dormitório em velocidade inumana. Precipitou-se no quarto de um loiro adormecido de 14 anos de idade, Serena agarrou-se nele, instantaneamente o acordando.

"Jonah! Eles estão mortos! Estão todos mortos!"

O rapaz puxou Serena para um abraço apertado, confortando a adolescente chorosa. Posters e figuras que haviam pregados nas paredes de repente caíram um a um.

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora:_**

_Olá pessoas,_

_Um dia desses fiquei com saudades e resolvi baixar os episódios de sailor moon e adivinhem, o desenho é o meu novo vício. Já li o manga, baixei os artbooks, e mergulhei no mundo dos fanfics. Só ainda não tive coragem para escrever meu próprio fic, mas estou maturando a idéia..._

_As fanfics em inglês são mais abundantes que em português e são incrivelmente maravilhosas, então resolvi trazer uma delas pra vcs._

_Deixem suas reviews e se quiserem podem entrar em contato com a autora (tiffany aka basketcase) parabenizando-a, é sempre bom ter o seu trabalho reconhecido. Só não se esqueçam de escrever em inglês!_

_O capítulo 1 já está traduzido e deverá ser postado muito em breve._

_Kisu_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Blood Inc.**

**Capítulo 1**

_Autora: tiffany aka basketcase_

_Tradutora: Lily-soul_

--

"Como o ultimo Caçador restante, eu tenho um dever para comigo e para com as pessoas a minha volta, e eu completarei 21 anos em menos de duas horas. Isso é ótimo... eu acho." Serena Lumiere, vestida de preto, pensou solenemente, escorada no peitoril do prédio Christler. Seu cabelo loiro brilhava prateado sob a lua. Suas feições pálidas, que eram um traço comum entre os Caçadores, destacavam seus cristalinos olhos azuis que estavam fitando o horizonte da cidade, procurando por uma resposta.

Um caçador, - uma raça próxima da extinção, onde seu povo, que se orgulhavam do seu sangue prateado e das características que apenas Caçadores possuíam. As características comuns que os Caçadores possuíam eram super-velocidade limitada, telepatia, e habilidades de cura. Mas um Caçador que possuísse uma habilidade extra era considerado o mais forte, o especial, e idealizado como a salvação de todos os Caçadores.

Durante sua infância, Serena foi treinada nas artes dos Caçadores pela sua mãe e pelo seu avô, que além desses havia sido agraciado com a visão. O treinamento era duro para Serena por que ela precisava aprender a controlar seu dom, tele-cinese. Por que ela era especial, ela havia sido treinada duas vezes mais duro do que as outras crianças Caçadores. "Eu odeio a palavra especial"

Perdida nos seus pensamentos, Serena não percebeu que uma sombra aparecera atrás dela. A sombra aproximou-se de Serena com cautela. A sombra chamou a atenção de Serena quando ela percebeu uma proximidade perigosa. Ela sacou rapidamente seus Shurikens para fora de suas mangas. Johan Ricci ergueu os braços na defensiva.

Serena rosnou, "Não faça isso, Jonah."

Jonah suspirou, "Eu estou mais preocupado com você. Você vai se deixar ser morta se você continuar deixando sua guarda baixa especialmente ao ar livre." Jonah sentou-se próximo a Serena, no peitoril. "Como está indo com a sua super-velocidade?"

"Meu limite ainda está próximo dos 500 passos. Correndo mais do que isso, eu acho que a morte seria o resultado"

"Quinhentos passos são muita coisa, de qualquer forma."

"Sim numa luta, mas correndo uma distância com tal velocidade é mais ou menos 5 milhas. E sobre o seu treinamento de mago?"

"Eu finalmente terminei"

Silêncio cercou a Caçadora e o Mago, embora a atmosfera tranqüila fosse bastante confortável.

Serena olhou Jonah de relance, começou a avaliar a sua relação com ele. Eles se conheceram quando Serena chegou em um colégio interno na Inglaterra. Eles se tornaram muito mais próximos depois daquela noite em que Serena invadiu o quarto dele em lágrimas. Quando Serena voltou para Manhatan depois de concluir no internato, Johan a seguiu sem nem pedir permissão. Desde o internato, Johan tornou-se seu confidente loiro e fornecedor de armamentos.

"Meu avô me prometeu para o Príncipe dos Malditos. I tenho que me 'unir' a ele depois que eu completar 21…" Inconsciente de um velho hábito, Serena segurou seu pingente dourado e começou a acaricia-lo uma vez que seu coração estava confuso. Ela esperou pela resposta do seu companheiro mas Jonah não respondeu nada. "Eu escutei meus pais e meu avô falando sobre isso uma noite. Vovô falou que essa promessa me manterá a salvo, isso foi o que eu soube," Serena terminou com uma risada amarga.

"Seu avô deve ter previsto você sendo o ultimo Caçador restante na Terra. Ele fez o que achou que fosse melhor para o seu bem estar."

"Do mesma forma que eu herdei milhões que ele "sabiamente" investiu," Serena suspirou. "De qualquer forma é muito irônico. Meu avô me prometeu para o filho do homem que ordenou as mortes dos Caçadores ao redor do mundo. Eu imagino como eu irei me vingar do meu futuro sogro?".

Jonah ignorou a amargura de Serena, o rosto dele estava sério, "Eles sabem? Sobre o seu noivado?".

Eles. Catarina e Bale. Jonah nunca os apreciara muito, Catarina Fields e seu filho, Bale. Serena sempre sentia ódio emitido de Jonah toda vez que Catarina e Bale apareciam, e ela não entendia o porquê.

Catarina Fields era uma amiga da família de Serena. Quando a família de Serena e os Caçadores ao redor do mundo morreram, Catarina e Bale voaram para a Inglaterra para levar as más notícias. Eles a informaram de que Donovan, o Rei dos Malditos, mandara uma ordem de extermínio de todos os Caçadores, o que deixou Serena com muitas perguntas sem resposta. Apesar de Serena ter, repetidamente, recusado deixar a Inglaterra, Catarina e seu filho se preocuparam com ela, ajudaram-na do jeito que puderam, e a trataram como parte da família.

"Eu não sei. Provavelmente" ela passou seus dedos através dos seus longos cabelos loiros, suspirando. "Eu realmente não sei." Serena balançou a cabeça, e mudou de assunto. "Você e Catarina tem opiniões diferentes sobre a direção da Sociedade Wiccan. Eu soube que a direção está tentando começar uma guerra contra a raça dos Vampiros."

"Você nunca me contou qual é a função de Catarina na Sociedade Wiccan, e Catarina e Bale não me contariam".

Os magos e bruxas mais fortes recebiam cargos no Senado da Sociedade Wiccan. Serena sabia que Catarina e Bale eram Wiccans muito fortes mas não sabia qual o cargo que eles ocupavam na Sociedade Wiccan. O que a Sociedade Wiccan fazia e por que ela existia, Serena ainda não havia compreendido estes aspectos.

Em relação à direção da sociedade, só os mais fortes eram permitidos. Quando ela era pequena, ouvira historias do seu avô de que o tataravô de Jonah era da direção. Mas no final ele fora assassinado por causa de seu posto.

"Se ser telepático significava ler mentes, não emoções, você teria sabido há muito tempo, Serena." Jonah levou um murro no braço da Caçadora próxima a ele. Ele esfregou o machucão, suspirou, "O que você vai fazer? Você completará 21 em menos de duas horas. Você está correndo correndo contra o tempo," Jonah se referia ao casamento de Serena e a vingança.

"Não fui eu quem concordei com os arranjos. Se eles realmente me quiserem, é melhor estarem prontos pra luta," Serena riu e temeu o seu aniversário de 21 anos.

---

Antes de o relógio bater 12, Jonah desejou um feliz aniversário a Serena apesar do casamento chegando. Ele deu a ela uma katana artesanal com uma bainha branca com flores de cerejeira azul meia-noite pintadas, importada diretamente do Japão. Serena deslizou a katana para fora da bainha para examinar a qualidade. A lâmina era feita do melhor aço com desenhos de flores de cerejeira, protetor de mão prateado, e punho branco. A luz da lua refletiu-se na lâmina de aço como se a lua estivesse abençoando a katana.

Depois de Serena embainhar a katana, ela puxou Jonah para um abraço, e sussurrou no ouvido dele, "Obrigada, é lindo. Como você sabia que eu precisava de outra katana?" Serena afastou-se do abraço.

"Você tem caçado sem parar mês passado. Não se pode dizer que eu não notei o desgaste da última katana."

Tanto Serena como Jonah estavam prontos para deixar o edifício Christler, "Jonah" Jonah parou. Olhou de volta para ela. "Limpe meu quarto quando eu sinalizar" Serena pulou do edifício Christler para o telhado mais próximo e correu com a sua super-velocidade.

---

A vida diária de Serena era bem diferente da sua vida noturna. Sua vida noturna era sua natureza de Caçadora assumida, matava vampiros de atacarem pessoas inocentes. Ela tentou esconder sua vida noturna de Catarina e Bale, por que eles achavam que ela tentaria executar sua vingança, e não gostavam do fato de ela se colocar em perigo.

De dia sua vida era a de uma estudante de faculdade se graduando em medicina da família, e tinha aulas de arte paralelamente. Ela seguiu seus pais na área da ciência. Seu pai era psicólogo e sua mãe era física aposentada.

Infelizmente essa semana Serena estava tendo exames finais, e a semana ainda não tinha terminado. Apenas quatro horas de sono leve, 4 horas de estudo, e 6 horas de exames finais deixaram-na se sentindo morta de cansada. E essa era apenas a sua vida diária.

Cambaleando para o seu dormitório, Serena estava pronta para receber o sono. Ela destrancou a porta, e achou duas pessoas nuas na cama no lado esquerdo do quarto.

"Que droga Serena!" sua companheira de quarto gritou, "Você não viu o xale na maçaneta da porta?" Ela e seu namorado, Ashton, vestiram-se rapidamente.

"Como se eu ligasse, Natalia," Serena tropegou para seu lado do dormitório. Ela caiu de rosto na sua cama de solteiro, "próximo semestre, eu conseguirei um apartamento" se dando conta do que disse, ela riu de si mesma. Serena escutou a porta fechar, supôs que Natalia e Ashton haviam saído.

Quando o sono já estava tomando conta de Serena, a porta abriu. Seguindo o instinto de caçadora, a mão dela deslizou para baixo do travesseiro para um canivete escondido. Serena viu Natalia e Ashton colocarem suas cabeças na porta. Ela relaxou um pouco.

"Feliz aniversário Serena." Natália murmurou antes de desaparecer atrás da porta.

"Nós temos uma coisa pra você. Está na mesa da Natie" Ashton sorriu seu sorriso brilhante antes de sair.

A mão dela soltou o canivete antes de se levantar. Ela procurou na mesa de Natália. Finalmente ela encontrou um pequeno envelope roxo com seu nome nele. Um cartão e dois ingressos caíram de dentro do envelope. Serena pegou-os e leu:

_Feliz aniversário de 21 anos, Serena!_

_Você finalmente pode entrar em clubes e beber margaritas e cosmos, e toda esse cenário de "Sex and the City". Infelizmente você recusou minha oferta de levá-la para a sua primeira noite fora hoje. Talvez você esteja muito cansada para sair ou simplesmente odeie andar comigo. De qualquer jeito eu estou lhe dando dois passes VIP para o clube mais quente no Lado Leste, o Chrysanthemum, então você pode levar sua melhor amiga ou esse cara com quem você sempre anda ou um namorado. Os ingressos não tem prazo de validade assim você pode levar um namorado se você resolver arranjar um._

_Sua melhor Companheira de quarto_

_Natália Anne Rhode_

"Se você decidir arranjar um," Serena repetiu a linha amargamente. Voltou para a cama, Serena deixou o sono tomar conta dela novamente.

--

Os olhos de Serena abriram abruptamente com o toque irritante do celular. A mão dela alcançou o saco de dormir que estava descuidadamente jogado ao lado da cama, e tirou de dentro o telefone. Serena deslizou o telefone para atender, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, alguém do outro lado a cortou.

"Onde você está?" a voz de Catarina chiou.

"Dormitório. Dormindo Catarina. E feliz aniversário para mim"

"Desculpe, Serena. Feliz aniversário. Você vai jantar fora"

"Eu… O que?" Serena gaguejou.

"É o seu aniversário e Bale vai lhe levar para um jantar de aniversário 'especial'"

"Uh?" Serena grunhiu, respirando rápido.

"Eu... O-O que?" Serena gaguejou.

"É o seu aniversário e Bale vai te levar para um jantar de aniversário 'especial'"

"Huh?" Serena guinchou, respirando curtamente para se recuperar, "Catarina, eu preciso estudar hoje à noite para os exames de amanhã. Eu não posso permitir distrações." Que bela mentira. Não importa o quão ocupada Serena estivesse, ela sairia durante a noite, caçando vampiros.

"Serena, querida, você não pode desistir. Bale já está na sua porta."

Serena entreabriu a porta do seu dormitório revelando um belo rapaz de cabelos descolorados vestido em um terno cinza, sorrindo. "Feliz aniversário, Serena"

"Divirta-se, Serena," Catarina cantou feliz, terminando o telefonema.

Enquanto desligava o telefone, Serena bateu a porta. Catarina sempre faz isso, me empurra para Bale. Droga, eu vou sair daqui. Serena moveu-se para janela e afastou as cortinas, revelando o sol poente. Mas sua consciência a parou. Serena fitou a porta onde Bale esstava. Ah , merda. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso fazer isso com família.

A mão dele passou pelos cabelos descolorados. A lembrança de Serena batendo na cara dele correu pela sua mente. Ele estava chocado que o amor da vida dele pudesse fazer isso com ele. Bale estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que ele não escutou os ruídos e os praguejes do outro lado da porta.

Rapidamente trocando-se em um simples, vestido mini baby doll metálico e prendendo o cabelo em um coque desarrumado em cinco minutos era difícil mesmo para alguém que podia correr com super-velocidade divina. Sem se incomodar em colocar maquiagem, Serena abriu a porta lentamente. Bale não tinha saído do canto, estupefato. Ela o arrancou de seus pensamentos quando pigarreou.

Bale piscou os olhos uma vez, duas vezes, notando Serena parada na porta aparentando modesta. A garota por quem ele estava apaixonado parada ali fazendo bico, mas na realidade, Serena só queria que o jantar se passasse rápido sem complicações.

Serena trancou a porta atrás de si, mas as emoções de Bale a atingindo estava lhe deixando doente, "Pare de me olhar desse jeito. Está me assustando."

Sem esperar para Bale se recompor, ela deu a volta para as escadas deixando Bale na porta.

Bale correu atrás dela. Ele agarrou o braço dela quando ele a alcançou na entrada. Fitando-a, amor cobriu os olhos dele, "Uma mulher linda como você não deveria estar falando desse jeito" O corpo dela enrijeceu como uma reação a luxuria nos olhos dele e outra sensação de luxuria emanou de Bale.

O braço dela ainda no aperto dele, Bale puxou Serena para seu Lexus vermelho estacionado.

--

A viagem inteira para Ida, um restaurante exclusivo, foi mergulhada em silêncio ensurdecedor. Eles foram imediatamente levados a sua mesa. Toda vez que Bale tentava começar uma conversa, Serena mantinha suas respostas curtas, sobrepujada pelas emoções de amor misturadas com luxuria provenientes de Bale. No decorrer do jantar, Serena se sentia mais doente a cada minuto. Ela teve dificuldade em manter seu jantar no estomago.

Ao contrario do que Serena desejou, o jantar decorreu lentamente. Bale pediu champanhe, insistiu em terminar a garrafa inteira antes de deixar o restaurante. No final do jantar, Serena se sentia ligeiramente bêbada com um mal-estar.

Na silenciosa viagem de volta ao seu dormitório ela percebeu que Bale parecia muito contente consigo mesmo em relação ao estado de embriaguez dela. O mal-estar dela aumentou quando a luxuria dele chegou ao topo.

Serena sentiu chegando uma dor de cabeça quando o Lexus estacionou no dormitório dela. Ela saiu do carro em direção a construção, desejando a sua cama. Bale a impediu de entrar no prédio quando agarrou o braço dela pela segunda vez essa noite.

"Você esteve quieta essa noite. Você tem alguma coisa em mente?" Bale a puxou mais perto do que ela gostaria.

"Bem, você sabe, eu tenho exames finais essa semana," Serena tartamudeou. Sentindo-se desconfortável estando a essa distancia do rapaz que ela tinha como um irmão, ela colocou sua mão livre na testa, tentando ordenar seus pensamentos contra o seu estado bêbedo. O aperto de ferro de Bale estava começando a machucar o pulso dela. "E agora mesmo, eu estou um pouco embriagada. Eu só quero ira para a cama agora."

Luxuria apareceu nos olhos dele quando ele a fitou. "Eu poderia me juntar a você" ele empurrou Serena contra a parede do prédio. As costas dela estavam gritando de dor.

"O que?" ela observou abobalhada. A mente dela lembrou-se do restaurante. Bale mal tinha bebido sua primeira e única taça de champanhe mas se mantinha enchendo a dela. Os olhos azuis enevoados se arregalaram quando ela tentou empurra-lo de cima dela, "você me embebedou."

"Você estava calada a noite inteira, eu estava tentando lhe soltar. Eu não pretendia..." Inclinando-se para frente, Bale sussurrou na orelha dela, "Eu te amo, minha pequena caçadora." A respiração quente dele plantou beijos ao longo da linha do pescoço dela. A mão livre dele lentamente levantou o vestido dela.

Serena lutou sob o peso dele. A mente dela estava coberta por embriaguez e traição. Mas sua mente dela começou a recontar as memórias que ela dividira com Bale: indo para os parques de diversão, comemorando o aniversário deles, velejando. Os olhos dela queimaram com lágrimas. Serena fez a única coisa que ela pode pensar em fazer. Reunindo a sua força mental, Serena arremessou Bale pelo ar em uma grande liberação mental.

Bale voou 50 pés, colidindo contra o carro dele. Suas pernas estavam vacilando quando ele se levantou. Ele examinou o amasso que o corpo dele fizera no carro. Com raiva e surpreso que Serena tenha usado sua tele-cinese nele, ele se virou para encontrar Serena encostada na parede ofegando em um segundo e desapareceu no outro segundo.

--

Um relógio de pêndulo soou alto através do castelo de tamanho solar. Nove. Dez. Onze. E Doze. Um homem jovem, com belos cabelos negros e olhos cobalto marcantes, caminhava ao redor da escura sala do trono enquanto alcançava a conta de 12. Seus olhos normalmente cobalto brilharam vermelho-sangue: um sinal mortal.

Uma taça que estava na sua mão quebrou contra a parede. "A Caçadora deveria estar aqui depois da batida da meia noite. Essa vadia quebrou a sua promessa!"

Um homem mais velho, notadamente parecido com o mais jovem, escorou-se no trono lentamente. "Esse é o homem que está para herdar o meu trono. Isso é bem preocupante."

Endymion parou de andar, fitou seu pai. Seus olhos ainda não haviam retornado ao cobalto usual.

"Donovan," uma mulher de cabelos escuros e brilhantes olhos ambar descansou sua mão no ombro do rei, "não ridicularize Endymion. Ao invés disso nós deveríamos nos preocupar com a Caçadora. Um castigo deverá estar pronto quando ela chegar." Ela orgulhosamente deslizou para seu filho. Seus olhos projetando o seu ódio por Caçadores. "Um castigo apropriado por ela ter quebrado sua promessa, Endymion"

"Não seja tão dura, Cornelia," Donovan chamou, "a garota não era nascida quando Zeus e eu fizemos o acordo. E uma vez que as mortes de vampiros aumentaram nos últimos dois anos, ela deve ter sido enchida de mentiras pelos Wiccans que devem ter se enraizado profundamente na vida dela" Donovan encarou seu filho, "Tudo o que você pode fazer Endymion é retomá-la, mesmo que seja à força."

"Sim, Pai."

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora:**_

A-ha! As coisas estão ficando mais interessantes não?

Eu adoro essa história, foi ela que me introduziu ao mundo do sobrenatural dos fanfics em sailor moon e agora eu não consigo parar de ler sobre vampiros, libisomens, bruxas e etc...

Obrigada a Scarlett Cosmos, Hachi-chan 2 e o0Beatriz0o pelas reviews! Não percam o próximo capítulo!

Bjos para todas


	3. Capítulo 2

**Blood Inc.**

**  
Capítulo 2**

_Tradutora: Lily-Soul  
_

_Autora: tiffany aka basketcase_

--

Endymion, vestido de preto numa camisa gola rolê, calças, e capa de chuva, relembrou o que seu pai lhe informara um detalhe importante mais cedo.

"_Eu dei a Zeus um pingente de proteção, o mesmo que ele lhe deu. Se a neta dele for como a mãe, sua noiva deverá ser totalmente rebelde. Como garantia, eu coloquei um pequeno frasco no pingente com o seu sangue para agir como guia para você e somente para você. É uma forma de você rastreá-la. Eu duvido muito que sua noiva o retiraria."_

Endymion escorou-se contra o peitoril de uma construção que estava localizada transversalmente a um prédio de apartamentos. O sangue dele estava gritando que a caçadora estava ali.

Nenhuma luz e nenhum movimento detectado no apartamento. Ele sentiu que era seguro o suficiente para entrar ali. Ele saltou para o prédio de apartamentos, e pousou na varanda de um dos apartamentos que ele vinha observando há algum tempo. Ele ia quebrar a porta de vidro, mas percebeu que esta havia sido deixada entreaberta. Com cautela, Endymion esgueirou-se na sala de estar do apartamento.

Endymion parou quando ouviu uma respiração suave vindo do sofá. Conforme ele se aproximava do sofá, ele viu algo que o intimidou como nada jamais fizera na sua vida. _Lembre-se Endymion, ela é uma caçadora e eu um Príncipe Vampiro e herdeiro. Eu os dei um ao outro. Um passo e será o fim._

Depois de recuperar sua compostura, Endymion se inclinou na direção da Caçadora adormecida. Ele estava quase a pegando nos braços, mas o som de chaves balançando do outro lado e a caçadora se mexendo no seu sono o parou. Temendo ser descoberto, Endymion deixou o apartamento sem deixar nenhum rastro.

Voltando para o peitoril, os olhos de Endymion se estreitaram quando ele viu um homem loiro que havia entrado no apartamento ser atacado pela caçadora loira e depois abraça-la. O sangue dele ferveu enquanto ele assistia a cena se desvelar, o que ele não entendeu o porquê. Incapaz de assistir por mais tempo, ele retornou a sua casa, a Mansão Altima.

--

_Eu não acredito que o grupo de estudos passou da uma da manhã. Droga... Eu espero que a Serena não esteja me esperando hoje._ Jonah saiu do elevador. Em direção ao salão, a peso da sua mochila o fez oscilar na sua porta.

Fazendo barulho com as chaves, Jonah colocou a chave na fechadura, mas parou. Ele tinha uma sensação gritando dentro dele. _Tem algo errado. _Fechando os seus olhos, ele concentrou todo o seu ser no seu elemento. O som de uma leve brisa correndo no apartamento dele alcançou seus ouvidos. Os olhos dele se abriram conforme ele jurava que tinha trancado tudo antes de sair para o grupo de estudos.

Conjurando um feitiço paralizante numa mão, ele lentamente virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Uma sombra pulou do sofá. Mas antes que Jonah pudesse soltar o feitiço, dois objetos voaram na direção dele e um deles o atingiu no ombro, causando uma imensa dor. Ele gemeu quando removeu o objeto. Pelo toque, ele poderia dizer que era um shuriken.

(_Nota da tradutora: _**Shuriken** é uma lâmina que se atira. São chamadas assim todas as armas de arremesso e está entre as 18 disciplinas do Ninjutsu, no _Shuriken Jutsu_.)

Incapaz de agüentar a dor, ele soltou a mochila perto da porta. Jonah reuniu uma esfera de luz verde numa mão, projetando luz na sombra onde estava Serena com um olhar confuso. A bola de luz desapareceu sob o comando dele, e ele imediatamente ligou as luzes, fazendo Serena cobrir os olhos, choramingando.

Jonah correu para o sofá, "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Quando ele sentou próximo de Serena, ele pode sentir o cheiro de álcool no bafo dela. "Você está bêbada?" Ela concordou. Jonah a puxou para um abraço, o seu rosto coberto de preocupação, "Alguma coisa aconteceu? Os vampiros se movimentaram, não foi?"

"Não," Serena respondeu se inclinando no abraço de Jonah. "Mas Bale sim"

Os olhos de Jonah se estreitaram quando Serena mencionou Bale, "O que ele fez?"

Serena enterrou sua cabeça no peito dele. A cabeça dela doeu quando ele falou. "Não fale muito alto."

"Desculpe"

Serena suspirou, acariciando seu pingente dourado. "Catarina me emboscou em um jantar com Bale. Ele me embebedou e... então tentou me estuprar." Quando ela finalmente explicou, imagens retornaram a cabeça dela, relembrando-a os eventos de duas horas atrás.

Jonah saiu do abraço deles, cozinhando de raiva. Ele virou de costas para Serena e balbuciou sob sua respiração, "Eu não pensei que pudesse ir tão longe"

Serena encolheu-se com a raiva de Jonah, "O que?".

"Nada..."

"Oh Deus, você está sangrando!" Serena examinou a ferida no ombro dele. "Parece profundo," ela murmurou.

Serena colocou sua mão no ferimento. Uma luz branca brilhou debaixo da sua palma e na ferida. Joanh sentiu uma sensação quente na sua ferida. Quando Serena removeu sua palma do ombro dele, Jonah checou o seu braço e encontoru a ferida curada e uma mancha de sangue.

"Obrigado. Como você está se sentindo?"

O senso de realização de Serena diminuiu e ela olhou para baixo para a sua mão. "Experimentando a minha primeira ressaca; me sentindo bêbada, traída, frustrada mas muito mais bêbada." Jonah assustou Serena quando pulou de pé. "Onde você vai?"

"Você disse que estava bêbada. Eu estou indo verificar se tem alguma coisa quebrada." Serena ficou chocada quando ele respondeu. Jonah perambulou pelo apartamento, verificando se cada artigo de valor que ele possuía ainda estava intacto. Ele soltou um grande suspiro de alívio. "Eu vou pegar uma toalha úmida para você."

"Certo," Serena respondeu, deitando-se no sofá.

"Você quebrou o espelho do meu banheiro!"

--

Serena saiu do banho, pegando uma toalha branca do porta toalhas. Colocando a toalha na cabeça, ela tentou tirar o excesso de água dos cabelos. Quando ela sentiu que seus braços estavam ficando cansados, ela tirou a toalha da cabeça e a envolveu em torno de si.

Olhando para o espelho quebrado que ela havia quebrado no seu estado de embriaguez, ela fitou o seu reflexo despedaçado e sentiu que estava ali refletido o seus verdadeiros sentimentos. O tempo está passando para mim... o que eu vou fazer? Como eu vou lidar com Bale ou vingar meu povo? Algo molhado escorreu pelas suas bochechas. Ela trouxe sua mão até as bochechas e percebeu que eram lágrimas. Serena não percebera que estava chorando. Rapidamente secando as lágrimas, ela caminhou para fora do banheiro para o quarto de Jonah.

Serena procurou nas gavetas mais baixas, sabendo que tinha guardado roupas de emergência. Serena tirou uma jaqueta cinza, camisa branca de botão, e jeans azuis das gavetas. Ela vestiu as roupas limpas apressadamente. O vestido metálico da noite passada estava jogado no cesto de roupas sujas de Jonah.

Jonah cumprimentou Serena quando ela entrou na cozinha. Ele deu para ela uma xícara de café preto, "Como você dormiu?"

Serena aceitou o café, "O de sempre. Você me conhece: o sono nunca foi muito bom pra mim. Eu fui treinada para ficar meio adormecida meio acordada, esse tipo de sono." Serena sentou no banco próximo à bancada da cozinha, bebericando seu café.

Jonah mantendo-se na transversal, perguntou seriamente, "O que você vai fazer?"

"Bem, exatamente agora são cinco da manhã. Eu tenho cerca de 5 horas para me preparar para duas provas finais. Então eu planejei descansar por duas horas antes de sair para caçar hoje à noite.

"Eu me refiro ao bastardo, Serena."

Serena engoliu, fixou seus olhos no café, seu reflexo encarando de volta. "Eu não estou certa sobre Donovan. Mas Bale... Eu falarei com ele e com Catarina semana que vem."

"O que você vai fazer se os vampiros lhe pegarem antes de você falar com eles?"

"Você pode falar com eles por mim se isso acontecer."

--

Caminhando por Manhattan às 6 da manhã não foi a melhor idéia que Serena tivera em muito tempo, mas era algo de que ela precisava para esclarecer sua mente. Antes de deixar o apartamento, ela e Jonah finalmente concordaram que ela deveria falar com Catarina e Bale assim que essa semana infernal acabasse.

Serena abriu a porta do seu dormitório, os olhos dela e de Natália se conectaram quando ela entrou no quarto delas.

"O que você está fazendo na chão? Com os seus livros abertos... às seis da manhã?" Serena perguntou enquanto se deitava despreocupadamente na cama. Ela percebeu que Natália estava muito preocupada.

"Eu não conseguia dormir, então eu tentei estudar," Natalia fechou seu livro, suspirando. "Você sabe como eu fiquei preocupada noite passada? Eu voltei às três e não encontrei você aqui."

"Você voltou às três?" Serena sentou-se, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Esse não é o ponto. Você sabe que Ashton praticamente me impediu de chamar os policiais. Eu sabia que você desapareceria, fazendo sabe-se Deus lá o que na calada da noite mas no final das contas você volta. Mas dessa vez não. Eu fiquei realmente preocupada, Serena"

"Você percebeu que eu tinha saído?"

"Eu geralmente volto antes de você. Menina, nós nunca vamos ganhar um concurso de melhor companheiro de quarto. E pare de mudar de assunto, eu estou tentando falar com você, Serena... Durante toda à noite eu achei que você tivesse se machucado ou pior... estuprada."

Serena mexeu seu corpo desconfortável; a mão dela voou para o pingente dourado. Natalia fingiu que não viu o movimento discreto. "O que aconteceu noite passada que fez você não voltar pra casa?"

"A vida aconteceu."

Colocando sua mão em torno de Serena, Natalia preveniu Serena de escapar, "Você pelo menos falou com alguém a respeito disso? Como aquele rapaz... Jonah."

"Eu falei," Serena desviou o olhar, sentindo a magoa e frustração de Natalia por que ela não confidenciou com ela ao invés. Mas Serena também sentiu compaixão vindo de Natália apesar de todas as coisas horríveis que elas fizeram uma com a outra desde o começo do semestre.

"Eu esperava que você pudesse falar comigo a respeito disso, mas eu estou feliz que você não tenha guardado." Natalia soltou Serena e voltou para o seu lado do quarto.

Serena pegou um livro escolar perto da cama dela e o abriu. "Você será uma ótima psicóloga algum dia."

--

Graças a Deus essa semana terminou. Adeus exames. Desde que o semestre terminara, Serena e Natalia não tinham mais razões para permanecer mais tempo do que quisessem. Logo depois de as duas terminarem de fazer seu ultimo exame, elas retornaram para o dormitório e começaram a fazer as malas. Ashton veio até o dormitório, ajudando Natalia a fazer as malas e amassando-a ao mesmo tempo, com Serena no quarto.

No final da tarde, Natalia e Ashton levaram os últimos pertences de Natalia e foram embora enquanto Serena ainda estava na metade do caminho ao empacotar seus pertences. A suas ultimas roupas foram empacotadas na sua mala, quando Jonah finalmente apareceu.

"Você ainda está fazendo as malas?" Jonah falou, jogando-se subitamente em cima da mesa de Natalia.

"Cala a boca, Jonah," Serena jogou um travesseiro nele, expressando sua frustração, "Eu não tive ninguém pra me ajudar. De qualquer forma, eu finalmente terminei, não graças a você." Fechando a mala, ela se juntou a Jonah na mesa.

"Eu não lhe vi desde a ultima vez, como você está se sentindo?"

"Não se preocupe comigo, eu não mudei para pior," Serena examinou o quarto, verificando se não esquecera de nada. "Você soube de alguma coisa dos vampiros? Eu achei que eles me forçariam a cumprir a promessa."

"Eu não soube de nada. Mas se eu fosse você, eu acharia melhor ficar de guarda."

"Eu estou sempre de guarda," Serena desceu da mesa, então puxou Jonah da mesa.

"Hoje é a noite, não é?" Jonah levantou duas caixas pesadas.

"Sim, é" O plano era jantar com Catarina e Bale para falar sobre o incidente do aniversário. Ela achou estranho que nenhum dos dois tivessem ligado para falar sobre isso.

Serena empurrou suas duas malas para fora do quarto, pelo corredor, e pelas escadas. Não tinha ninguém por ali fora Jonah lutando com as caixas, ela elevou suas malas com sua telecinese.

"Pequena ajuda."

"Não. Você não me ajudou a empacotar."

Depois de colocar suas duas malas e duas caixas no Volkswagen Jetta de Jonah, Jonah dirigiu para fora da universidade.

"Jonah, as duas ultimas noites, eu tive a sensação de que alguém estava me seguindo."

"O que você quer dizer?" Jonah perguntou, dirigindo na direção da casa de Catarina.

"Eu não sei. É só um tipo de sensação."

--

"Lá vai você, a bruxa malvada da humilde casa do oeste."

"Engraçado, Jonah," Serena estava procurando na bolsa dela. Finalmente achou suas chaves, que entregou para Jonah, "Só deixe tudo na entrada, e tranque quando terminar."

Jonah pegou as chaves, e colocou no porta copo, "Vá. Eu juro que essa bruxa está jogando um feitiço com os olhos."

Serena seguiu os olhos de Jonah para uma janela onde Catarina estava olhando através das cortinas. Ela ainda reconheceu Bale espiando próximo a sua mãe. "Certo, tchau Jonah." Antes de ela sair do carro, sabendo muito bem que eles estavam olhando, Serena deu um beijo na bochecha de Jonah. _Isso vai mostrar pra eles._

Antes que Serena pudesse tocar a campainha, Bale a puxou pra dentro. "Que inferno foi aquilo?"

Serena o empurrou, encarando, "Não me toque." Ela caminhou para a sala de estar. Catarina ainda estava na janela, observando o Volkswagen sair."Olá, Catarina."

Catarina pulou e virou-se para ela. "Serena, vamos comer."

Catarina arrastou Serena para a sala de jantar. Bale seguiu sua mãe e a garota do seu coração. Ela sentou Serena diretamente na frente de Bale antes de tomar seu assento na cabeceira da mesa. O jantar já estava posto. Eles começaram a comer. Mas Serena perdeu seu apetite quando ela pegou Bale a encarando com um estranho olhar de desejo.

"Catarina," Serena pegou a comida com o garfo. "Eu não vim aqui só para jantar. Eu quero falar sobre o que aconteceu no meu aniversário."

Catarina balançou seu garfo para Serena, "Oh, Bale me contou sobre tudo, certo Bale?" Bale desviou o olhar, concordou com a cabeça. "Serena, Bale estava bêbado essa noite, você viu o que ele fez com o carro dele?" _Por que Catarina esta desse jeito? Por que ela está tão calma?_

Profundamente chocada, Serena fitou Catarina com olhos surpresos. "Catarina! Eu quem estava bêbada!".

"Então vocês dois provavelmente estavam se divertindo antes de você cometer uma loucura de bêbado"

A respiração dela ficou instável à medida que Serena perdia lentamente o controle de suas emoções, o que estava causando tremor na mesa. "Loucura? Bale me atacou!"

Bale ridicularizou, tornando pior, "Eu não tive a intenção Serena, como minha mãe disse: Eu estava bêbado."

"Você não estava bêbado! E você teve a intensão. Se eu não estivesse bêbada essa noite, e teria te matado pelo que você tentou fazer comigo!" Serena levantou-se da sua cadeira, seus olhos cheios de raiva. Suas emoções fizeram os vidros e o vaso de vidro na mesa de jantar espedaçarem-se em milhões de pedaços.

"Serena Chase Lumiére! Acalme-se!"

"Não fale comigo como se fosse minha mãe!" O corpo dela retesou quando ela compreendeu o que tinha dito. Serena apanhou sua bolsa, caminhando para a porta, "Eu vou pra casa."

Um táxi vinha descendo a rua . Ela acenou antes de ele desaparecer. Ela nem esperou o taxi parar completamente antes de entrar.

"Para onde?"

"Mansão Dione, 372 travessa White Foresta."

--

Bale pulou do seu assento, não esperando que Serena fosse embora tão cedo. Ele correu atrás dela, mas era tarde demais quando ele viu Serena entrando no táxi.

"Parece que nós falhamos," Catarina suspirou desapontada. Ela colocou a mão no ombro do seu filho.

Tirando a mão dela de seu ombro, "Não, mãe. Você falhou e eu a perdi."

--

Um táxi amarelo dirigia através de uma Estrada deserta em uma densa floresta, os faróis iluminando a estrada escura. Sentada no banco de trás, Serena observava o cenário passar, mas suas emoções primitivas estavam rodopiando loucamente dentro dela. O que acontecera no jantar, era a segunda vez que ela se sentia traída pelas pessoas quem ela considerara família.

Serena reconheceu os portões, a entrada para a Mansão Dione. Ela se sentiu bastante aliviada, por que ela já estava em um ponto onde não podia mais controlar suas emoções. O táxi avançou para o portão para deixar Serena inserir o código para abrir os portões assim o táxi pode entrar na propriedade. Quando o portão abriu, o táxi continuou no longo caminho.

Enquanto o táxi parava em uma antiga mansão de mármore, Serena pagou o motorista antes de sair do carro. O táxi partiu quando Serena aproximou-se das portas. _Finalmente estou em casa. E eu estou sem minhas chaves. Merda._

Ao invest de quabrar uma janela, como a maioria das pessoas fariam, Serena usou sua telecinese para destrancar as portas. Ela decidiu sair para caçar para liberar suas emoções guardadas quando ela entrou na mansão. Mas as malas ou as caixas que ela empacotara mais cedo não estavam na entrada. Serena subiu as escadas para onde Jonah ousaria chegar.

No seu antigo quarto, ela encontrou suas malas e as caixas ordenadamente empilhados. Serena rapidamente abriu uma das malas, e trocou-se para um espartilho preto e lilás, calças pretas, e uma jaqueta de couro cinzenta com botas pretas. Serena achou sua linda katana, presente de Jonah, estranhamente disposta em um canto longe das malas e das caixas. Amarrando a katana nas suas costas, ela prosseguiu para uma das caixas, procurando por shurikens.

Ao invés disso, Serena encontrou os ingressos VIP para o Chrysanhemum. Ela quase se esquecera deles. Ela colocou os ingressos de volta na caixa. Ela suspirou quando não conseguiu encontrar nenhum shuriken.

Serena desceu as escadas para o porão a procura de mais shurikens.

Uma grande catacumba de aço localizava-se no porão. Ela entrou na catacumba de aço, e respirou o forte cheiro de metal. _Mamãe, papai, Vôvo, estou de volta..._

A catacumba de aço estava bem estocada com todo tipo de armas imagináveis. A primeira vista, a catacumba parecia um depósito de segurança, mas as gavetas de aço estavam cheias de armas de dardos a arco e flecha para revolveres e balas de prata.

Ela tirou os shurikens de uma gaveta e colocou-os no seu coldre de pulso. Serena apagou a luz, olhando para trás. _Eu voltarei, eu prometo._

--

Serena matara seis vampiros no decorrer de pelo menos cinco horas. Ainda não tinha liberado todas as suas emoções brutas; ela pulou de telhado em telhado, procurando por mais vampiros para matar.

O corpo dela retesou quando ela sentiu a mesma pessoa que estivera lhe seguindo nas duas ultimas noites. Olhando em volta, não havia ninguém a vista. Serena começou a caminhar para o peitoril, mas ao invés disso ela bateu em um peito duro. _Como ele se esgueirou na minha frente sem que eu pudesse senti-lo?_

Ele agarrou os ombros dela e sussurrou nos seus ouvidos, "Caçadora, você é minha."

---

_**Nota da tradutora:**_

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Que final mais promissor!

As reviews andam escassas né? Mas obrigada Scarlett Cosmos e Morgana Dark por lerem.

Bjos e até a próxima


	4. Chapter 3

**Blood Inc.  
Capítulo Três**

**Autora**: _tiffany aka basketcase_

**Tradutora:** _Lily-soul_

--

"Caçadora, você é minha."

O corpo dela congelou sob o toque dele e seu coração batia mais rápido que o normal. A respiração constante no pescoço dela fez os pelos da sua nuca se eriçarem.

A voz profunda não pertencia a nenhum conhecido, e só vampiros a chamavam de Caçadora, mas isso era quando ela geralmente dava o primeiro passo. Seus olhos azuis alargaram-se com a lenta dedução.

Ela se livrou do aperto dele e afastou-se alguns passos, criando uma distância segura entre ela e... "Você é ele... Você é Endymion".

Os olhos cristalinos de Serena se estreitaram enquanto ela estudava as feições de Endymion. Ele era alto com uma bela complexão, bem mais alto do que ela. Seus cabelos escuros em um corte estilizado balançaram com o vento. Mas ela foi puxada para os seus olhos frios, seus olhos cobalto, que inspiravam medo dentro dela. Ela sentiu que os olhos dele perfuravam a sua alma.

"Estou lisonjeado," O príncipe das trevas deu um passo na direção de Serena, "Você sabe o meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu, Caçadora." Serena não respondeu. Tudo o que ela fazia enquanto o fitava era tentar ao máximo não olhar para os olhos dele, mas ainda sendo puxada para eles. "Você deseja que eu continue a chamando de Caçadora?"

"Serena. Serena Lumiére," ela respondeu rapidamente.

Endymion extendeu sua mão para ela, "Venha, Serena. Você tem uma promessa a cumprir."

"Se você me quer, então venha atrás de mim, Endymion." Em um flash, Serena desapareceu.

Endymion sorriu amargamente. _Ela é uma rebelde. Ela deverá ser interessante_. _Eu imagino como os anciões reagirão a ela._

--

_319. 320 321. 322. 323. Aproximadamente mais 177passos para o meu limite. _Serena parou de correr na parte mais isolada do Parque Central. Ela deveria ter corrido para a área industrial, mas ela ficaria muito exausta para lutar com Endymion.

Um galho quebrou atrás de Serena. Ela virou-se para descobrir Endymion escorado em um poste luz sorrindo debochado. "Eu não sou tão fácil de despistar, Serena." Em um flash, Endymion prendeu Serena contra uma árvore, e em resposta ela o chutou no abdômen. Ele retrocedeu alguns passos, "E você não vai deixar isso fácil,"

"Esse é o ponto!" Serena jogou shurikens em Endymion que se esquivou facilmente. Aproximando-se rapidamente de Endymion, ela o esmurrou no queixo. Então ela se preparou para um chute, mas antes que ela pudesse acertá-lo, ele rapidamente segurou a perna dela. Endymion estava pronto para arremessá-la, mas ela o impediu o empurrando com a sua telecinese.

A mão dela voou para o punho da sua katana que estava presa nas suas costas, e tirou a katana da bainha em um movimento rápido. Mas Endymion era rápido. Em um único movimento, ele a prendeu contra a mesma árvore de antes, segurando seus pulsos. Sem deixá-la uma chance para escapar, Endymion se inclinou para frente, acabando com o espaço entre eles.

Endymion respirou no pescoço dela, fazendo os cabelos da nuca dela eriçarem novamente, "Você perdeu. Você virá comigo agora."

A guarda dela ainda estava alta, "Eu não irei a lugar nenhum com você, verme."

Endymion puxou Serena para uma posição ainda mais perto onde os dois poderiam se beijar facilmente. Serena tentou afastá-lo, mas era impotente.

"Ao meu ver, você é o verme" Endymion bateu seus lábios contra os dela. Serena ofegou com o beijo e as emoções transbordando nele.

Ela reuniu suas forças e finalmente o empurrou, "Seu bastardo!" limpando os lábios, Serena afastou-se enojada.

Endymion veio atrás e a apanhou. Serena gritou de medo. Serena contorceu-se nos braços de Endymion, "Me bote no chão!"

"Não, é hora de voltarmos para casa"

"Me bote no chão!"

Sem aviso, Endymion correu, pegando velocidade. Serena viu o cenário se tornar embaçado.

Ela não podia dizer onde era de norte a sul. Ela olhou para Endymion que não parecia intimidado pelos arredores. Tirando seus olhos dele antes que Endymion a olhasse de relance, ela percebeu uma corrente prateada ao redor do pescoço dele. ocymion respirou no pescoço dela, fazendo os cabelos da nuca dela eriçarem novamente, "e eles.

--

Endymion arrastou uma Serena chutando e gritando através do salão, seu aperto machucando o pulso dela. Vampiros abriram caminho para o calmo Endymion e a escandalosa Serena, seus olhos desejando a morte da caçadora. Serena, sentindo-se desconfortável sob os olhares de morte, ficou grata quando Endymion a puxou para uma elaborada suíte apesar do tema sombrio.

Serena puxou seu pulso machucado do aperto dele, e então aninhou-o no seu peito. A contusão era bem visivel na sua pele pálida.

A caçadora furiosa fitou Endymion, afastando-se dele. "Você não respondeu minha pergunta: onde você me trouxe?"

"Essa é a sua suíte até a Cerimônia do Sangue" Os olhos dele observaram o pulso machucado dela, ainda assim sua voz não hesitou, "Seu pulso está machucado. Quem fez isso?"

"Você fez." Uma luz branca irradiou de uma palma posta sobre o pulso machucado. Lentamente a contusão desapareceu, deixando nenhuma evidência. Serena moveu seus olhos para o seu misterioso captor, "Agora me responda! Onde eu estou?"

"Minha casa. A Mansão Altima."

Os olhois cristalinos de Serena arregalaram-se em medo e assombro. _A Mansão Altima? Entenda-se por Mansão Altima: O lar da Realeza Vampirica._

A voz dele cortou a linha de pensamento de Serena enquanto Endymion dirigiu-se para a porta. "Você está livre para vagar pelos arredores. Mas não deixe a propriedade." Ele fechou a porta atrás dele.

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo!" Serena gruniu, andou até a porta e bateu nela. "Endymion! Eu sei que você pode me ouvir!" _Esse bastardo! Me tratando como se eu fosse uma maldita prisioneira!_

Serena olhou ao redor da suíte, decidiu esplorar. Ela observou um conjunto de portas na lateral da suíte. Ela andou em direção a elas, e descobriu um pequena área de estar. Ela fechou as portas e continuou o seu pequeno tour pela sua suíte. A cama com lençóis de seda negros estava no centro do quarto, o closet de um lado e o banheiro do outro.

Serena aventurou-se dentro do closet, que era maior do que a pequena área de estar. O closet abrigava na sua maioria vestidos escuros, alguns dos quais Serena achou bonitos demais para usar. Ela estava concentrada no closet que não percebeu as portas abrindo. Mas ela sentiu pessoas atrás dela , imediatamente ela sacou shurikens das suas mangas mas Endymion capturou os pulsos dela antes que ela pudesse lançá-los.

"Me solte." Serena não percebeu uma pessoa menor escondida atrás dele.

"Eu vou se você não fizer o que você faz." Endymion tirou os shurikens das mãos de Serena e a katana das suas costas em um movimento rápido. "Eu não preciso que você desgoste metade da população de vampiros." As mãos dele ainda estavam for a de alcance.

"O quê?"

"O resto deles, Serena."

Sabendo que ela não tinha outra escolha, ela desamarrou o coldre de shurikens dos seus pulsos e os atirou, mirando na cabeça de Endymion. Ele facilmente capturou os coldres. Ela o fitou.

"Bom."

Ele puxou suavemente uma garota de cabelos negros, que aparentava ter nove anos de idade, detrás dele. A pequena garota saiu detrás dele. A expressão dele suavizou para a pequena garota e Serena sentiu uma pontada de inveja. "Essa é Anastasia. Ela é a sua Dama de Companhia." Endymion virou-se para a pequena garota. "E Anastácia, tente manter minha noiva fora de problemas."

Serena ficou boquiaberta, "Noi…"

Anastasia não deixou Serena terminar. Ela fez uma rápida reverência, "Sim, vossa Alteza."

"Anastasia, troque-a para algo mais apresentável." Endymion caminhou para fora quarto. Ambas Serena e Anastasia escutaram os passos dele cessarem do lado de for a e uma porta bater fechando.

"Noiva? Algo mais apresentável?" Serena saiu do closet furiosa e jogou-se à beira da cama, estrangulando um travesseiro. "Eu não concordei com isso. Eu não concordei com nada disso. E o que tem de erraod com as minhas roupas?" Ela estava usando seu espartilho preto e violeta que aumentava seus seios entretanto escondido sob a jaqueta de couro cinza, e suas calças justas pretas que destacava suas curvas. Ela não via nada de inapropriado nos seu traje de caçadora.

Anastasia caminhou para fora do closet com um vestido de laços pretos nas mãos. Ela deixou o vestido na cama, proximo a Serena. "Você não deveria ficar irritada com Vossa Alteza, milady. Ainda hoje, antes do anoitecer, você irá conhecer o resto da família real."

Observando o vestido preto, ela se lamentou. "Eu duvido muito. Eu não estarei acordada… eu espero."

Anastasia observou a caçadora pelo cnato do olho, "Milady, você poderia ter partido antes que ossa Alteza retornasse mas não. Isso deve significar alguma coisa."

Serena permaneceu lá sentada, chocada com a dedução. _Por que eu não parti? Bem ele poderia ter deixado guardas do lado de fora da minha porta mas eu poderia tê-los derrubado facilmente. Ele disse que eu poderia vagar ao redor da sua casa livremente mas ele poderia ter vampiros observando cada um dos meus movimentos._

Serena enrigeceu quando Anastasia pousou sua mão no ombro dela. "O banho está pronto, Milady, você deveria banhar-se antes que esfrie." Anastasia passou o vestido para Serena e a puxou para o banheiro.

Serena olhou para a porta fechada. Ela sabia que era uma causa perdida, os olhos dela vaguearam pelo banheiro que era decorado em preto e dourado. As torneiras e o chuveiro eram feitos de ouro. A banheira independente, pias e o chão ladrilhado eram de mármore onyx.

Ela pendurou o vestido no cabide atrás da porta. Serena virou-se e viu que a banheira estava cheia com água quente vaporizante, Serena achou que um banho estava começando a ser uma boa idéia. Ela prendeu seu cabelo em um coque alto, despiu o seu traje de caçadora, finalmente percebendo o quão cansado seu corpo estava. Ela entrou na banheira, e saboreou a sensação da água quente aliviando o seu corpo cansado. Serena escorou-se no travesseiro da banheira, fechou os seus olhos e devidiu esquercer-se da sua situação atual.

"Milady, termine o seu banho. O jantar está para começar." A voz de Anastasia soou através da porta do banheiro após alguns minutos que Serena estava na banheira.

Ela suspirou enquanto saia da banheira. Ela não estava com muita força para protestar por que ela estivera acordada por 17 horas e a noite mal tinha acabado. Ela vestiu-se depois de se secar. Mas ela não conseguia alcansar o zipper.

Quase como se pudesse ler a mente de Serena, Anastasia adentrou no banheiro, e ajudou a fechar o vestido. Serena surpreendeu-se sobre como o vestido ajustou-se a ela como uma luva. Serena queria admirar o vestido de laço mas Anastasia a arrastou para o quarto e a sentou na penteadeira. Anastasia aplicou lapis, mascara, um blush claro, e um batom vermelho escuro na já pálida face de Serena. Serena reclamou por que ela não aguentava usar nenhum pouco de maquiagem. Anastasia desfez o coque de Serena e começou a escovar o cabelo louro dela.

Enquanto Anastasia escovava o cabelo dela, Serena pôde dizer , pelos olhos dela, que sua aparência não revelava a sua idade real. A curiosidade dela aflorou, "Quantos anos você tem, Anastasia?"

"Eu acho que em torno de 600 anos de idade. Mas honestamente, Milady, eu perdi a conta depois dos 100."

"Serena não tirou seus olhos de Anastasia através do espelho da penteadeira. "Quem parou o tempo para você?"

Anastasia levantou a cabeça, surpresa que um estranho que ela acbara de conhecer lhe perguntasse uma questão tão pessoal. Ela continuou escovando o cabelo louro de Serena, murmurou, "Alister."

Serena acenou, e não continuou perguntando por que ela percebeu a defesa de Anastasia aumentando. Serena mudou de assunto. "Quan-Quantos anos tem Endymion? Por que eu sinceramente não quero passar uma eternidade com um homem mais velho."

Anastasia parou de escovar e colocou a escova na penteadeira. Ela procurou entre os acessórios de cabelo que estavam todos arrumados na penteadeira. Finalmente encontrou o acessório que ela estava procurando, Anastasia colocou a tiara embelezada com jóias na cabeça de Serena, completando a aparência dela. "Vossa Alteza tem apenas 28 anos."

--

Endymion observava o fogo dançar na lareira. Ele só conseguia pensar na caçadora, sua "tão chamada" noiva. _Para se unir por toda a eternidade pelo sangue, eu acho que não consigo suportar o fato por mais tempo, imagine sobreviver._

Quando ele soube sobre o noivado pela primeira vez, ele não ficou nenhum pouco feliz.

--

Um Endymion de 21 anos estava furioso. Ele estava em uma grande suíte sombria, a atmosfera estava tensa. Endymion permanecia em frente a uma cama de pilares. Sua raiva estava direcionada para o seu pai que descansava na cama. Sua mãe e uma mulher morena, Vanessa, permaneciam do lado dele, silenciosamente torcendo que a explosão de temperamento de Endymion acabasse logo.

"Eu não quero uma caçadora inferior como companheira," Endymion rosnou. Ele mostrou os caninos e seus olhos brilharam vermelho. "Eu amo Vanessa. Eu a quero como companheira."

"Você não sabe nada sobre o amor, Endymion."

Os olhos de Endymion se estreitaram. Sua raiva explodiu e ainda assim sua compostura não falhou. . "Você não deveria estar me ensinando sobre o amor, pai."

Os olhos de Donovan abriram desgostoso que seu filho estivesse se rebelando contra ele. "Você vai tomar a caçadora como companheira."

"Você não pode me fazer."

"Sim, eu posso," Donovan olhou ameaçador. Ele se escorou nos travesseiros.

"O que?" Endymion indignou-se.

"Se você quiser a coroa, é claro, você tomará a caçadora como companheira. 'Ela' é o seu futuro."

"Não me ameace," Endymion rosnou. Ambas Cornelia e Vanessa se encolheram com o perigoso tom de Endymion. Mas Donovan não se afetou. Na verdade ele estava se divertindo com o estado de agitação de Endymion.

Donovan sorriu sarcástico, "Não era sua ambição ser o Rei dos Malditos?" Endymion olhou com raiva. Seu pai as cartas na mão. "Eu poderia sempre dar a coroa a Rochelle, Francis… ou Dimitri."

"Francis é muito irresponsável e ninguém, eu quero dizer, ninguém jamais seguiria uma princesa tola como Rochelle ou um mestiço como Dimitri," Endymion argumentou.

"Melhor do que um filho que escolheu uma prostituta."

Endymion mordeu a lingua porque a próxima palavra que sairia da sua boca certamente o mandaria exiladocomo seu irmão mais velho, Alister. Ele respirou fundo e olhou por sobre o ombro para a bela criatura da noite, seu amor, Vanessa. Vanessa tinha em torno de 400 anos de idade, vampira romana em um corpo de 23 anos. Seus longos cachos castanhos com luzes avermelhadas caiam sobre os seios fartos. Seus olhos ambar possuiam um eterno mistério. E no momento esses mesmos olhos ambar deram a ele completo suporte silencioso em qualquer decisão que ele tomasse.

Endymion retornou seu olhar para seu pai. Ele se sentia derrotado. "Certo, Pai."

--

Endymion saiu de seus pensamentos quando o som da porta da sala de jantar abrindo alcansou seus ouvidos. Ele virou-se para ver o completo oposto da sua amante morena. Diferente da complexa beleza sombria de Vanessa, Serena era a visão de um anjo. Suas feições pálidas complementavam seus cabelos louros lustrosos e seus crsitalinos olhos azuis que eram janelas para uma alma jovem e inquieta.

Serena inquietou-se sob o olhar intenso de Endymion. Ela não podia dizer quais eram os pensamentos de Endymion através dos seus olhos escuros ou seus sentimentos nublados.

"Você se superou, Anastasia," Endymion falou. As bochechas de Serena enrubeceram, o que era contra a sua natureza. "Você a arrumou muito bem."

Tão rápido quanto apareceu, o rubor dela desapareceu. Raiva queimou em todo o seu ser mas Serena se recusou a transparecer nos seus olhos para Endymion.

Anastacia reverenciou pelo elogio de Endymion e deixou o casal sozinho, fechando a porta atrás de si. Endymion sentou-se em uma ponta da mesa de jantar, em frente a lareira. Serena decidiu manter-se distante, acomodando-se na outra ponta da mesa. Dois vampiros homem apareceram na sala de jantar através de uma passagem secreta, ambos carregando bandejas. Um depositou uma taça de vidro sobre o porta copo de Endymion. O vampiro homem derramou um liquido rubro na taça e colocou uma jarra próxima ao porta copo.

O outro vampiro homem, que tentou escondeu seu olhar de morte debaixo da sua franja, depositou uma tigela de sopa quente na frente de Serena. Os dois vampiros permaneceram no centro da sala, próximos à parede.

Serena apanhou a colher de sopa e cautelosamente mexeu na sopa. Endymion estava atento as ações de Serena e sorriu sarcástico, "Eles prefeririam lhe matar com as próprias mãos do que a envenenando."

"Oh isso me deixa mais confiante," Serena replicou sarcasticamente. Ela olhou fixamente para Endymion antes de tomar a sua sopa.

No meio do jantar, Serena percebeu que Endymion só tomava o liquido rubro que ela presumiu que fosse sangue e não comia mais nada além disso. Ela sabia que vampiros só sobreviviam com sangue mas não significando que eles não podiam comer outras coisas. No decorrer do jantar, Endymion não direcionou nem sequer um olhar para ela. Ele achou-se entretido fazendo redemoinhos com o sangue.

Desde que Endymion não estava prestando atenção nela, ela começou a formular um plano para escapar mas de alguma forma ela permaneceu encontrando falhas insignificantes. Ela saiu de seus pensamentos quando ela percebeu a agitação repentina de Endymion. Serena levantou os olhos do jantar. Um vampiro homem reencheu a taça de Endymion antes de retornar ao seu posto.

"Você não vai embora."

"Com licença?"

"Você não vai embora por que seu orgulho Caçador não deixa que você quebre a promessa."

Serena jogou, "Eu não sou como os outros… nenhum caçador que você tenha encontrado."

"Você é uma Caçadora e Caçadores zelam pelo seu orgulho," Endymion falou calmamente, "e vivem por ele."

Serena estreitou seus olhos e se levantou abruptamente. Os dois vampiros homem apareceram dos lados de Endymion e mostraram seus caninos e garras para Serena. Mas Serena não ligou para esse vampiros anonimos por que sua raiva estava direcionada para Endymion causando um aumento no fogo da lareira e a jarra a se quebrar em milhões de pedaços. Serena fugiu da sala de jantar. _Como ele ousa dizer que eu não vou embora? Como ousa esse bastardo dizer isso como se me conhecesse? Eu vou mostrar a ele. _

Cega de raiva, ela não percebeu que estava correndo na sua extraordinária velocidade ou que cada escultura de pedra e armadura por qual ela passou cairam. Serena diminuiu o passo quando se aproximou das portas. Seus passos eram pesados e sua respiração ficou mais entrecortada. Quando ela alcançou a maçaneta, ela congelou. Ela de fato congelou. Seu orgulho a sobrepujou de tal forma que de fato a congelou.

"Eu disse a você: seu orgulho Caçador não deixa que você vá. Você não pode ir contra a sua natureza."

Serena fitou o principe, lágrimas juntaram-se em seus olhos. Endymion permaneceu no vestíbulo com uma expressão convencida no seu rosto. Serena não tinha nada a dizer para ele por que no momento ela não podia confiar no seu próprio corpo e podia acabar fazendo algo que custaria sua vida. Ao invés disso ela passou por ele como uam brisa.

Endymion riu-se com a sua vitória. _Ela será um grande, grande entretenimento. _

--

Uma hora se passou num vaguear despreocupado pela Mansão Altima depois que Serena fugiu de Endymion no vestíbulo. A caminhada despreocupada de fato a acalmou. Ela tinha passado por muitos vampiros que estavam emitindo sentimentos perigosos em relação a ela. Quando ela ficou cheia desses sentimentos, Serena se refugiou na grande biblioteca da Mansão. A forma como a biblioteca for a projetada a lembrou da biblioteca da Bela e a Fera.

Ela se sentou em um sofá em frente a lareira, chamas dançando com uma paixão crua. Serena cobriu seu rosto com suas mãos, gemendo.

Seu corpo inteiro retesou-se quando ela percebeu que não estava sozinha. Serena levantou a cabeça e sentiu dois vampiros próximos. Fiel ao hábito ela segurou o seu precioso pingente.

Quando so dois vampiros se aproximaram de Serena, suas vozes ficaram altas o sificiente para entender.

"Eu não acredito que o rpincípe a trouxe aqui."

Serena imediatmaente compreendeu que as duas mulheres estavam falando sobre ela e Endymion. Inconscientemente as orelhas dela ficaram mais atentas, querendo ouvir mais.

"O principe só a trouxe aqui por que o rei quis que ele trouxesse." Essa voz era calma diferente da primeira que era cheia de desgosto.

"Mas você não está preocupada?"

"Sobre o que?"

"Que a Caçadora possa roubar o coração de Vossa Alteza."

"Não, eu não estou, por que eu já tenho oc oração dele em minha posse."

Os olhos de Serena arregalaram-se com o fato de que Endymion tinha uma amante.

"Verdade, mas você não está zangada que ela vá ser rainha ao invés de você?"

"Eu realmente não me importo com isso"

As portas da biblioteca bateram. Mas Serena permaneceu lá, chocada. Ela não pensara que a sua vida não era a unica a ser interrompida e reencaminhada por causa do noivado. Um sorriso amargo apareceu nos seus lábios. _Eu sou uma vadia egoísta._

A porta da biblioteca abriu mais uma vez e fechou. Serena ficou tensa mais uma vez, sua mão veio direto para o pingente. Ela sentiu que essa presença não era como das duas mulheres conversando mais cedo ou Endymion. Essa pessoa exigia respeito e sua presença era dominadora. Ela tomou um folego instável, e foi contra seu bom senso, olhando por sobre o seu ombro.

Serena arfou e imediatamente ficou de pé, sua guarda elevada. O homem sombrio com um sorriso presunçoso, que permanecia em frente a ela, era exatamente como Endymion exceto pelos seus olhos escuros de uma alma cansada. Ela ficou feliz de o sofá estar separando eles. Ela deu um passo para trás. Ela podia sentir o calor do fogo às suas costas.

Inexperedamente, o homem sombrio reverenciou, "Olá Caçadora. Eu sou Donovan."

Com a menção do nomes dele, os olhos dela relampejaram. Serena imediatamente esqueceu sobre Endymion, a conversa das duas mulheres, tudo, e só viu vermelho. Ela sentiu como se a tampa houvesse deslizado da sua impermeável garrafa de emoções. Ela se sentiu quase impossível de ser parada.

A pá perto da lareira voou na mão de Serena. Ela mirou nele, pulando sobre o sofá. Serena levantou a pá sobre a cabeça dela e impulsionou contra Donovan. Mas Donovan pegou o pulso dela e entortou, fazendo com que ela derruba-se a pá, e então a jogou contra o sofá. Serena saltou do sofá. Ela olhou para ele. Sua furia queimando no seu interior fez com que o fogo na lareira soltasse um rugido.

Donovan zombou dela, "Pequena Caçadora, não sou eu quem você deveria culpar." Com uma boa olhada para ela, ele partiu abruptamente.

Serena rapidamente expirou quando Donovan saiu pela porta. Ela não se dera conta de que estava segurando a sua respiração depois que Donovan a jogou no sofá. Ela sentiu que desonrara sua família e seus camaradas Caçadores quando ela não fora capaz de vingá-los. Lágrimas rolaram pelas suas bochechas. Serena rapidamente as limpou com desgosto antes de curar o seu pulso machucado.

Mal superara sua derrota, Derena deixou a livraria. Ela andava pelo corredor mas parou quando ouviu risadas de crianças. Ela olhou em volta, procurando de onde vinha a risada.

As risadas de criança ficaram mais altas enquanto ela deslizava pelo corredor. Quando ela chegou mais perto, uma risada profunda foi ouvida pôde com a das crianças. Ela percebeu animação na risada, algo que ela precisava rodear-se após a sua absoluta derrota. Serena descobriu que a risada estava vindo de uma porta entreaberta.

Serena sabia que ela não era bem vinda então ela cautelosamente espiou em uma sala bem iluminada. Mas Serena não conseguia acreditar nos seus olhos. Ela piscoun para se certificar de que não estava vendo coisas. Mas ela não estava.

O sombrio, bem composto, homem frio que ela conheceu mais cedo brincando e rindo com as crianças vampiras, júbilo dançando nos seus olhos. Esse novo lado de Endymion relamente confundiu Serena depois de ela ter tido a impressão de que ele havia nascido sem alma.

Serena, ainda escondida atrás da porta, observou Endymion brincar com as crianças. Ela não pode evitar sorrir com a cena. Serena descobriu que Endymion aparentava muito mais bonito se ele sorrisse como estava sorrindo agora.

O sorriso dela desapareceu quando uma mulher de cabelos negros entrou na cena feliz. As crinaças correram para ela e Endymion permaneceu no seu lugar com um olhar terno direcionado para ela. Serena começou a se perguntar se Endymion sorriria assim para ela ou pelo menos olharia para ela da forma que ele estava olhando para essa outra mulher.

Serena zombou dos seus pensamentos. _Eu não poderia… Eu só o conheci hoje. Eu devo estar muito exausta para estar pensando dess ejeito._

Os olhos de Serena arregalaram-se, afastou-se da portas quando Endymion pousou seus olhos nela. Seus olhos estavam mais escuros, diferente de como ele olhara para as crianças e para a mulher. Ele estava direcionando uma emoção fria para ela. O coração dela afundou com a repentina mudança de comportamento. Medo repentino alfinetou o interior dela. Serena não sabia como lidar com isso. Ela ficou tão envolvida pelo medo que correu para sua suíte.

Ela pulou na cama enorme no minuto que entrou na suíte. Ela não conseguia manter seus pensamentos em ordem e quando conseguia, ela começava a pensar no jogo do "e se". Deitada na cama, o sono já estava quase a alcançando. Os olhos dela ficaram pesados e começaram a fechar com um pensamento sincero: _Eu gosto de Endymion._

--

Anastasia apareceu detrás dele, sussurrou no ouvido dele que ela não conseguia achar Serena depois de vasculhar a Mansão inteira. Endymion soltou um suspiro irritado. Ele olhou em volta a sala de estar de seus pais.

Seu pai mantinha o mesmo olhar inexpressivo, sentaod entre sua mãe e a amante. Ele estava prestando pouca ou nenhuma atenção para as mulheres. Seus pensamentos estavam ocupados com a futura nora destemidas e ainda assim estava concentrado em um livro sobre os Astecas e seus rituais de sacrifício. Donovan balançou sua cabeça levemente com o pensamento de sangue sendo desperdiçado.

Sua mãe, por outro lado, parecia bastante irritada, com a paciencia por um fio. Seus dedos finos batendo no braço de madeira da cadeira. Sua impaciencia era constrangedora na Corte Vampirica por que muitos temiam seu temperamento quando a sua paicencia acabava. Cornelia odiava a idéia de seu filho mais novo se unindo a uma Caçadora, uma raça que ela abertamente desprezava.

A amante do pai dele estava tendo uma conversa quieta com seu meio irmão. A senhora era diferente, completamente diferente dos outros que se encontravam no salão, talvez de toda a Mansão, por que ela era humana. Ainda que estivesse deslocada, ela tinha feito sua presença conhecida por causa do seu status de amante do Rei e a posição de Consorte. Ambos Endymion e Cornelia odiavam Mary por causa da forma como ela cavara seu caminho no coração de Donovan e na sociedade deles onde ela não pertencia.

Seu meio-irmão, cruelmente apelidade de o Princípe Mestiço pelos vampiros, sentava em uma cadeira próximo a sua mãe, falando com ela em um tom quieto. No decorrer de sua vida, vampiros haviam tratado-no miseravelmente e ele tinha guardado tudo dentro dele. Endymion havia ignorado Dimitri a sua vida inteira devido ao fato de que Donovan descuidadamente deixara sua mão de lado por um capricho.

Endymion não aguentava mais ficar no salão. Ele decidiu que preferia encontrar sua noiva do que sentar-se em uma sala com pessoas que ele mal chamava de família.

"Pai, Mãe," Endymion dirigiu-se a eles, "Eu retornarei com minha noiva." Ele deixou o séqüito de seus pais sem o consentimento do seu pai.

Quando ele entrou na suíte de Serena, ele relembrou o aborrecimento de encontrá-la o espiando. Ele sorriu sarcástico quando ele também se lembro do medo que surigu nos olhos dela.

Os olhos dele procuraram pela loura problemática no quarto, e pousou em um bolo na cama. Endymion aproximou-se da cama e encontrou Serena já relaxada em seu sono. Endymion balançou Serena, "Acorde."

Serena mexeu-se com um choramingo pouco comum. Ela rolou, suas costas o encarando. Endymion suspirou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo quando ela não acordou. Ele não se incomodou em sacudi-la novamente ao invés disso ele partiu. Endymion fechou a porta levemente e Serena acordou com um choque. Ela olhou ao redor do quarto antes de o sono envolvê-lo novamente.

--

_**Parabéns pra mim! Finalmente terminei de traduzir o capítulo!**_

_**Espero que aproveitem**_

_**E deixem reviews por que essa fic é ótima, e eu sei que muita gente tem visitado mas pouquissimos se dão ao trabalho**_

_**Meus agradecimentos a Jessica e Gaby Black Moony e a Tiffany aka basketcase, a própria autora, que deixaram no outro capítulo ;P  
**_

_**E devo informá-los que o próximo capítulo sairá em breve com muito mais emoção!**_

_**Um ano novo cheio de prosperidade para todas(os)!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Blood Inc.  
Capitulo 4**

_Autora: __tiffany aka basketcase_

_Traduzido por: Lilywyskov_

--

A bela música da orquestra soava através do extraordinariamente vibrante salão de festas. O salão de festas era pintado em um pêssego pálido com molduras e ornamentos dourados. As pessoas vestidas nas suas melhores roupas estavam dançando e bebendo sangue rubro. Haviam alguns que estavam rindo do mero evento e alguns que careteavam para o anuncio que seria feito hoje à noite. Havia tanta energia nas pessoas que nenhuma pessoa comum poderia dizer que eles eram todos vampiros.

Donovan e Cornelia estavam sentados em seus tronos, observando seu convidados aproveitarem a festa. Mas eles mesmos não podiam aproveitar o baile. Cornelia tiraria, a todo momento, pedaços imaginários de algodão de seu vestido organza violeta escuro e conversaria com sua dama de companhia. Donovan estava fitando seu filho que permanecia na lateral com a mulher morena que ele tanto odiava.

Endymion permanecia próximo à Vanessa e segurava sua mão quando ninguém estava olhando. Eles pareciam amigos próximos, mas eles mantinham o segredo de serem amantes.

Esse baile era um baile de noivado para Endymion e Serena. E Donovan estaria anunciando a data da cerimônia do sangue. Todos compareciam exceto Serena.

"O que você quer dizer com Serena não está aqui?" Donovan olhou para Anastasia que o reverenciava. Ela manteve sua cabeça abaixada, temendo olhar nos olhos escuros de seu Rei. "Onde ela está?"

"Eu não sei Meu Rei,"

Donovan soltou um suspiro profundo, mas manteve sua compostura. Seus olhos se redirecionaram para seu filho. "Vá até Endymion e lhe diga para achar Serena rápido. Eu não posso anunciar o noivado se minha futura nora não estiver aqui. Além disso, eu quero que você entregue uma mensagem para Lady Vanessa." Donovan inclinou-se e sussurrou a mensagem na orelha dela. Cornelia fingiu ignorar o comportamento de seu marido.

"Sim, Vossa Majestade." Anastasia deixou o lado de Donovan. Ela estava satisfeita por que Donovan a amedrontava mesmo que ele estivesse no seu calmo, porém raivoso estado. Andando ao redor, ela se sentiu perdida andando na multidão procurando pelo seu Príncipe.

Ela finalmente o encontrou na parede detrás com Vanessa que estava rindo e corada no rosto. Anastasia franziu as sobrancelhas para o comportamento de seu príncipe sabendo muito bem que Endymion estava prestes a entrar em uma união eterna.

"Vossa Alteza," Anastasia reverenciou graciosamente para Endymion, porém ela deu para Vanessa uma rápida reverência, "e Lady Vanessa." Vanessa não pareceu se importunar com isso por que ela não se importava com a pequena garota.

Endymion fez careta para a forma como Anastasia tratou Vanessa. Ele não imaginara que Anastasia favoreceria Serena contra Vanessa tão rápido diferente do resto da população de vampiros que haviam recentemente escutado sobre a Caçadora. Mas não era segredo que Vanessa e Anastacia não se olhavam cara a cara.

"O que foi Anastasia?"

"Lady Serena desapareceu," Anastasia informou Endymion. "Ela não estava na sua suíte quando eu fui procurá-la. Vossa Majestade deseja que você a escolte até aqui. Ele quer anunciar o noivado o mais cedo possível."

Endymion passou seus dedos pelas suas mechas negras. "Certo." Endymion virou-se para Vanessa e a beijou nos lábios. "Eu vou sentir falta de seus belos lábios milady." Endymion se virou e deixou as duas senhoritas sozinhas.

Anastasia observou Endymion ziguezagueando através da multidão. Uma vez que Endymion deixou o salão de festas, Anastasia se virou para Vanessa, seus olhos violeta endurecendo. "Eu tenho uma mensagem de Vossa Majestade: ele não marcou você, mas você não poderá mais ficar ao redor de Endymion especialmente depois de Lady Serena se tornar a companheira dele."

"Eu só respondo e obedeço Endymion."

--

A lua cheia pairava no céu junto com milhões de estrelas brilhantes. Era o que Serena via enquanto deitada no manto de grama viçosa. Ela não conseguira esperar no seu quarto pelo anuncio que encerraria seu futuro. Depois de cinco dias de prisão ela precisava de ar, de liberdade. Ela não gostava de ser sufocada. Não era da sua natureza ficar dentro por muito tempo.

Haviam cinco dias que Serena chegara na Mansão Altima. Ela só vira Endymion cinco vezes e isso foi durante o jantar.

Ela não sabia como isso viera a acontecer, como Endymion penetrara suas barreiras. Isso a aborreceu tanto que Serena chegou à conclusão de que ela gostava dele quando sua mente estava em confusão. Ela tentou racionalizar consigo mesma que ela estava tão emotiva que iria acreditar na primeira coisa que passasse pela sua cabeça. Mas o problema é que ela nunca ficara tão emotiva a menos que Endymion estivesse cinco pés próximo à ela.

Deusa, Endymion nem está aqui além dos meus pensamentos e ainda assim consegue me irritar.

Serena pôde sentir sua raiva aumentando. Ela tomou longas e profundas inspirações, tentando subjugar sua raiva. A lua cheia no céu parecia solitária. Levantando suas mãos, tentando alcançar a lua solitária, sua mente rapidamente vagou para o seu segundo dia na Mansão Altima.

--

Haviam algumas horas do por do sol, e Donovan não queria que Serena dormisse nele de novo. De volta a mesma área de estar, as mesmas pessoas estavam todas presentes menos Serena. Donovan, entretanto, não se importava, ele estava gostando da sua futura nora mais e mais por que ele nunca havia conhecido ninguém desejoso de enfrentar ele e o filho dele sem medo.

Mas os outros estavam irritados que Serena resolvera demorar especialmente por que ela os desafiara quando dormira no primeiro dia sem se importar em mandar alguém avisar. O motivo por que Endymion e Cornelia estavam muito aborrecidos é que Donovan já havia a perdoado por isso o que era raro de ele fazer.

As grandes portas de carvalho abriram e Anastasia guiou Serena para dentro, sua compostura estava rígida e defensiva. Serena não esperava uma recepção calorosa. O que era bem verdade.

Cornelia demonstrou um profundo ódio no minuto em que Serena cruzou os seus olhos vermelhos.

Dimitri a olhou como um falcão no minuto que ela entrou. Ela pôde sentir os olhos dele perambulando pelo seu corpo e sentiu o mesmo sentimento doentio que ela sentiu de Bale. Ela manteve em mente para ficar especialmente longe dele. Mesmo Mary teve a sua própria porção de desgosto por Serena, o que realmente a surpreendeu.

Donovan riu-se da forma como sua esposa, amante, e filho mestiço receberam Serena e a forma como Serena se preparara para essa recepção. Endymion desviou o olhar até que a entrada de Serena terminasse.

Havia uma pessoa na sala que ela não esperava que estivesse lá, era Jonah. Serena jurava que podia sentir seu coração parado. Haviam tantas emoções brilhando através dos olhos de Serena. Endymion não pôde evitar se interessar sobre como Serena iria reagir.

Confidente, Serena recuperou a compostura e fitou seu velho amigo. Mary percebeu o olhar dela e murmurou para Donovan que Serena não havia sido informada da verdade. Mas Donovan ignorou completamente sua concubina. "Jonah, aqui, é um aliado e lider da Rebelião Wicca." Donovan apresentou Jonah. "Ele trouxe a maior parte dos seus eprtences. Eu acredito que você tenha crescido com ele."

"Eu não tenho mais tanta certeza." Serena replicou friamente.

"Serena," Jonah falou ao se levantar. "Nós precisamos conversar."

Serena não se moveu da sua posição no sofá proxima a Endymion. Ela se sentiu tão traída que Jonah não lhe dissera nada e especialmente pelo fato de que ele conhecia Donovan.

"Se você quiser fala rcomigo você pode falar na frente da minha nova família," Serena cuspiu. "E você pode me explicar primeiramente por que você não me contou que os seus contatos vampiros eram na verdade o Rei dos Malditos."

Ambos Endymion e Donovan estavam se divertindo com o fato de que Serena escolhera ter uma conversa privada na frente deles.

Jonah olhou em volta para os ocupantes na sala, os homens acharam a situação divertida, mas as duas mulheres não.

"Certo," ele expirou profundamente, "Se eu lhe contasse quem eram os meus contatos, você acabaria coma as minhas chances de derrubar a atual direção da sociedade Wiccan."

Serena respondeu com desdém, "Você poderia ter pedido a minha ajuda. Eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo. Eu lhe contei tudo e ainda assim você manteve uma parte da sua vida em segredo. Mas eu não forcei você a me contar por que eu não queria afastar você.

"Eu não acredito que você está me culpando," Jonah zombou em descrença, "Se você tivesse usado esse famoso pensamento dedutivo caçador, você saberia que tem havido perturbações na sociedade Wiccan há anos depois da morte do meu avô. Existem muitas razões por que eu não posso lhe contar nada."

Endymion achou o confronto um grande entretenimento. Mesmo seu pai e sua mãe também estavam apreciando da mesma forma. Endymion examinou a concubina de seu pai que parecia muito aborrecida, muito para a satisfação dele. Dimitri, por outro lado, observava de perto, sua mão sobre seus lábios.

"Então comece agora. Me diga por que!" Suas mãos se entrelaçaram no seu colo. As mãos dela estavam se apertando tão forte que ela não percebeu que estavam ficando roxas.

Todo mundo teve uma certa dificuldade para respirar, por que a pressão no quarto aumentou. A tele-cinese de Serena estava causando essa pressão por que suas emoções estavam fugindo do controle. Jonah também podia sentir o ar comprimido e sabia que se ele não fizesse nada para acalmar a garota, haveria muitos vampiros sugadores de sangue atrás das cabeças dele e de Serena.

"Por que eu fiz uma promessa para o seu avô."

"O quê?" Os punhos fechados dela se soltaram à medida que sua raiva diminuía. O ar estava ficando um pouco mais fácil de respirar.

Jonah arrumou suas mechas para trás. "Seu avô era um grande amigo do meu avô. Antes da morte prematura do seu avô, ele me procurou e me fez prometer proteger você."

Serena abriu a sua boca para falar mas Jonah a interrompeu. "E a razão porque eu não lhe falei nada foi porque seu avô me deu instruções estritas para lhe deixar descobrir as coisas por si mesma.

Serena se sentou lá no sofá, absorvendo tudo. Ela assustou Jonah quando se levantou abruptamente, e deixou a área de estar enquanto Endymion a observava intensivamente até que ela deixasse o cômodo. Jonah pensou que ela estava pronta ara matá-lo.

--

Não importava o quão fora de alcance a lua estivesse, ainda assim, ela sempre tentava alcançá-la. É claro que ela fizera as pazes com Jonah, por que ele era um amigo de longa data e ele sempre estava lá para ela quando ela estava machucada.

Suas mãos ainda estavam suspensas no ar, procurando alcançar a lua. Serena se lembrou de outra emoção que Endymion invocara nela desde a sua chegada. Essa emoção era mágoa.

Essa emoção fora apresentada a ela quando ela acidentalmente espiou Endymion e Vanessa juntos, e essa foi a primeira vez que ela encontrou Vanessa, a amante de Endymion.

--

Não demorou muito para Endymion encontrar Serena já que ela ainda usava o pingente dourado. Ele estava irritado que Serena tivesse se aventurado na floresta, fora da segurança da mansão.

Mas sua irritação desapareceu quando ele alcançou a clareira onde Serena estava deitada em um tapete de grama, com seus braços erguidos em direção ao céu, seus cachos espalhados embaixo dela. Para Endymion ela parecia um anjo caído esperando para ser resgatado. Seu vestido de seda escuro emanava um brilho suave, da luz da lua, tornando Serena mais encantadora.

Caminhando até ela, ele não queria assustá-la, mas ele já sabia que ela já havia sentido a sua presença. Endymion sentou-se próximo a ela e a observou. Então ele seguiu o olhar intenso que ela direcionava a lua cheia e às estrelas.

"A lua e as estrelas não são tão interessantes," Endymion falou, cortando o silêncio entre eles.

Serena mudou seu olhar para Endymion, um pouco desapontada que Endymion pudesse falar algo assim da lua e das estrelas que lhe eram tão queridas. Mas ela ignoraria o comentário de Endymion, "como você me encontrou?"

"Você ainda está usando o pingente."

A mão dela automaticamente moveu-se para o pingente. "E?"

Endymion a encarou, imaginando se ela estaria mentindo, mas, pela expressão nos seus olhos, ela não estava. Ele troçou enquanto passava os dedos nos seus cabelos escuros. Serena pode sentir-se corando. Mas por sorte, graças a sua fina camada de maquiagem, seu rubor ficara invisível.

"Eu não acredito que ninguém lhe contou. Esse pingente é um pingente de proteção, para afastar outros vampiros e o líquido no frasco é meu sangue, para agir como um guia para que eu a rastreie.

"Isso é..." Ela falou enquanto Endymion observava os dedos dela lentamente capturando o pingente. "... Explica muita coisa." Sempre que ela estava em uma caçada, ela tinha de sair procurando por vampiros, nunca o contrario.

"Seu poder de dedução é realmente inútil," Endymion gargalhou.

"Cale a boca, Endymion." Enquanto Serena estreitava os olhos para ele, ela se sentou ereta. A luz da lua refletiu na mesma corrente prateada que seus olhos haviam entrevisto da primeira vez que ela o conheceu. "Essa corrente prateada não parece combinar com a sua personalidade." Serena inclinou-se para frente até alcançar a corrente ao redor do pescoço dele.

Endymion evitou a mão de Serena empurrando a mão dela para longe dele. Ela pareceu ofendida com essa reação. Ele desabotoou a corrente e entregou a ela a corrente atada a uma cruz prateada coberta de espinhos.

"Seu avô me deu isso. Era uma parte dos termos do nosso noivado"

Mas Serena não o escutou. Ela estava se lembrando da cruz. Lágrimas apareceram nos seus olhos. Ela disse numa voz suave, "isso pertenceu a minha avó. Eu vi quadros dela usando isso. Vovô me disse que o amuleto de Caçadora dela era feito de platina, um sinal do seu poder." Serena balançou a cabeça.

"Você vai devolver o pingente? Esta era uma parte do acordo."

Os olhos de Serena ergueram-se e o observaram em descrença. Nisso ela achou que ele estava sendo honesto, devolvendo o pingente da sua avó, mas ele só queria o seu pingente de volta. O mesmo pingente que a ajudara e acalentara seu coração sempre que ela estava confusa e através das horas difíceis.

Serena expirou raivosamente. Ela agarrou a mão dele e antes que ele pudesse puxá-la de volta, ela plantou a cruz na palma um tanto brutalmente por que os espinhos espetaram a mão dele, causando sangramento. Ele fez careta, encolhendo-se com a dor, os olhos dele escureceram com um pouco de vermelho aparecendo.

Ela ignorou o olhar dele. Ela se levantou e saiu da floresta, de volta a mansão, onde o baile de noivado ainda acontecia, pisando duro.

Endymion a observou se retirar. Ele estava começando a imaginar como ele iria sobreviver com ela como esposa. _Ela vai ser o meu fim._

--

Passara-se uma semana desde o baile de noivado. E desde então Serena estivera evitando Endymion como uma praga. Endymion ainda não entendera a importância do pingente dourado que Serena tanto gostava. E isso deixava Serena tão furiosa com ele. Ele ainda tivera a ousadia de perguntar a ela sobre isso na noite seguinte, quando ele e Vanessa encontraram com ela no salão.

Mas quando Serena começou a jantar na sua suíte, Endymion incomodou-se de verdade. Como Serena pensara, ele não entendia por que. Mas o que ele sabia era que detestava sentir-se incomodado, e ele acharia um jeito de consertar isso.

Endymion invadiu a suíte de Serena para encontrá-la vazia exceto por Anastasia e algumas servas que estavam transportando as coisas de Serena para a nova suíte deles.

"Onde está sua Mestra?" Endymion perguntou a Anastasia em uma voz baixa.

Anastasia reverenciou assim como as outras servas. "Milady está no banheiro. Ela sairá em breve."

Endymion olhou o banheiro, "Otimo. Saiam agora." Endymion mandou as servas embora. Elas reverenciaram e deixaram a suíte.

Endymion caminhou nos arredores da suíte até parar na penteadeira. Ele estava observando a maquiagem e acessórios de Serena até que algo na lixeira chamou a atenção dele.. Ele tirou da lixeira. Ele percebeu que eram entradas VIP para o clube Chrysanthemum, no lado Oeste.

"O que você faz aqui, Endymion?"

Endymion olhou para cima, fitando Serena através do espelho da penteadeira. Estava claro que ela acabara de sair do banho. Seu cabelo pingava molhado e seu roupão aderia ao seu corpo. Seu roupão estava quase transparente.

Ele suspirou dolorosamente enquanto colocava os ingressos sobre a penteadeira, "Eu estava checando você."

Serena passou por ele e sentou-se na penteadeira. Ela pegou uma escova e começou a pentear seu cabelo. "Eu não sabia que você era desse tipo," Serena disse sarcasticamente, seus olhos o observando através do espelho.

"Eu não vim aqui para brigar, Serena." Endymion estreitou os olhos para o reflexo dela. "Você compreende que nós só temos mais dois dias antes da cerimônia do sangue?"

Depois de desenlinhar os nós dos seus cabelos, Serena soltou a escova. "O que você está tentando dizer, Endymion?"

"O que eu estou tentando dizer é que nós deveríamos tentar um encontro. Hoje à noite."

Serena sentiu seu coração parar quando ele disse que eles deveriam ir em um encontro. Essa era a ultima coisa que ela não esperava dele fora o 'Eu te amo'. "On-Onde nós teremos esse en-encontro?"

"Aqui." Endymion apontou para os passes VIP na penteadeira.

Serena olhou para os passes e o fitou, olhando através do seu ombro. "Melhor você não estar planejando 'jantar' no Chrysanthemum."

--

Endymion resolveu pegar a BMW para o clube. Não demorou muito para chegarem ao lado Oeste. O mordomo ajudou Serena a sair do carro. Homens enfileirados buzinavam enquanto Serena ajeitava o seu curto vestido preto e branco com decote em v. Mas eles se calaram rapidamente quando Endymion saiu e lançou à eles um olhar assassino. As mulheres eram tão maliciosas quanto os homens. Elas flertavam com Endymion e balançavam seus quadris. Serena olhou furiosamente as mulheres enquanto seu nível de ciúmes aumentava.

Endymion pôs-se ao lado de Serena, a mão dele alcançando suas costas, ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, apesar da música alta que vinha do clube, "Não se perca de mim. Lembre-se que esse é o nosso encontro."

Serena mentiu, "Eu só estou fazendo isso por que eu quero ver algo além de mármore preto e vampiros." Ela realmente quisera sair com ele. Mas ela não queria que Endymion soubesse que ela estava entusiasmada com o encontro ou que ela estava começando a gostar dele.

Endymion escorregou sua mão das costas dela e segurou sua mão. Ele a guiou até a porta. Ela estava corando por dentro. Serena também estava desconfortável com os olhares das mulheres invejosas e a luxuria dos homens.

O segurança deixou eles entrarem depois de checar os ingressos VIP e as identidades. Houveram um monte de suspiros da fileira.

Chrysanthemun tinha um tema asiático. Estátuas de Buda se espalhavam ao redor do clube e do bar.

Lotus flutuavam em um pequeno aqueduto que separava a pista de dança e o saguão conforme cercas de bamboo davam privacidade às mesas VIP. Mas era difícil admirar a decoração asiática com corpos quentes se chocando na pista de dança e bêbados perambulando.

A musica estava tocando alta quando enquanto Endymion guiava Serenapara a área VIP. Serena estava satisfeita por ter Endymion guiando-a por que ela realmente não conseguia se concentrar com toda a luxúria e a inveja em volta deixando-a tonta.

Eles se sentaram numa mesa vazia em um canto. Imediatamente uma garçonete aproximou-se e recebeu o pedido deles depois de checar a identidade de Serena.

Endymion sentou-se bem em frente a ela. Ele se mantinha olhando pra qualquer canto mas fitava Serena sempre que ela tirava os olhos dele.

Serena mordeu um pedaço de um chocolate coberto com morango que a garçonete havia trazido. Ela se aproximou de Endymion, esperando que ele pudesse ouvi-la através da música alta. "Por que você quis um encontro comigo? Nós estaremos casados em breve, de qualquer jeito."

Endymion se inclinou, "Nós precisamos encontrar algo em comum pra tolerarmos um ao outro."

"Oh?"

Endymion se inclinou ainda mais perto, seus lábios próximos a orelha dela, "Nós nos veremos mais vezes."

A respiração dele fez cócegas na espinha dela. Serena manteve seus olhos fechados e mordeu os lábios deixando um gemido escapar. Uma vez que a sensação de cócegas deixou a sua espinha, ela expirou instável.

Endymion riu da reação dela. "Eu não sabia que eu tinha um efeito desses em você."

"Cala a boca," Serena olhou para ele ferozmente e afastou-se dele. "Eu acho que nós poderíamos acertar algumas coisas... Como Vanessa por exemplo."

"O que tem Vanessa?" Endymion rosnou.

Serena zombou, "Nós estaremos nos casando em dois dias. Você acha ético manter três pessoas em um casamento?"

"Primeiro: Isso não é um casamento. É uma união. Segundo: Ambos não queríamos desde o começo. E terceiro: Com quem eu me associo é problema meu."

"Eu não estou pedido que você corte toda a comunicação com ela. Eu estou pedindo que me respeite."

"O que eu faço e com quem eu me associo é problema meu."

"Ótimo, seja teimoso." Serena soltou um grito por baixo da respiração ao passo que deslizava para fora do banco. Ela se virou, olhando-o nos olhos. "O que eu estava pedindo era um pouco de respeito. Lembre-se, Endymion, eu desisti da minha vida inteira por causa de uma maldita promessa e o meu orgulho a respeito."

Os seus olhos azul da meia noite fitaram Serena que saiu da área VIP e chacoalhou na direção do bar. "Eu nunca vou entendê-la."

Serena não podia fazer nada a respeito de uma sensação de que alguém a observava além de Endymion. Mas ela não podia ter certeza por que a sua telepatia estava um pouco sobrecarregada. A luz turva e luzes piscantes estavam bagunçando a sua visão. A música alta também não ajudou com a sua audição.

E a próxima coisa que ela percebeu foi alguém saindo do lado dela e a espetando com uma seringa cheia de líquido violeta, fazendo-a desmaiar e cair nos braços de alguém.

Endymion não tinha tirado a vista dela. Mas ele percebeu que alguém vinha se movendo estrategicamente atrás de Serena, ele se ergueu rapidamente quando ele a viu caindo no meio da multidão.

Mas antes que ele pudesse alcançar Serena, alguém por detrás também o espetou com uma seringa cheia do mesmo líquido violeta. Endymion desmaiou. O estranhou arrumou o seu corpo de forma que parecesse que ele estava aproveitando a música de olhos fechados.

--

Serena acordou na cama em um quarto fracamente iluminado que ela não reconhecia. Ela queria dar uma olhada melhor no quarto, mas ela não conseguia se mover. Seu corpo estava dormente e suas mãos estavam atadas acima da cabeça dela.

Sentindo-se inútil, ela suspirou e fechou seus olhos. Pedindo ajuda, ela reuniu a sua força mental. Então soltou uma rajada de poder telepático, mas o que ela não esperava era uma dolorosa reação. Ela gritou com a enorme dor que a atingiu. Serena nunca experimentara uma reação por mandar uma mensagem telepática.

Serena escutou a porta abrir e então passos em direção a cama em que ela estava deitada.

"Serena."

Seus olhos se abriram repentinamente, reconhecendo a voz do estranho. "Bale". Ele era a ultima pessoa que ela esperava encontrar aqui especialmente quando ela se encontrava imóvel.

Bale se sentou na beira da cama. "Bem vinda a sociedade Wicca"

Serena o ignorou. "Você me drogou," ela declarou, "e por que eu estou na sociedade Wicca?"

"Por que eu quero você aqui comigo," Bale endireitou as costas. "Deixe-me apresentar-me. Eu sou o general da sociedade Wicca."

Serena o fitou. Com medo de que ele tomasse algo dela, "E Catarina?"

"Mamãe é a líder da sociedade Wicca."

"Por que você não me contou isso antes?"

"Por que mamãe não queria te assustar."

"O que? Como isso poderia..." Então algo estalou na mente dela. "O que você está planejando?"

Bale acariciou a bochecha de Serena. Ela se encolheu sob o toque dele. Ela jogou, "Não. Me. Toque."

A paciência dele estava acabando. Ele agarrou o queixo dela violentamente, forçando-a a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. "Você é a nossa salvação. Eu preciso de você. Nós precisamos, seu sangue, e o Verdadeiro Caçador. Nós queremos libertar o mundo dos vampiros."

_Verdadeiro Caçador..._ "Por que vocês querem o Verdadeiro Caçador?"

"É verdade que o Verdadeiro Caçador aparece quando existe uma verdadeira ameaça para os caçadores."

Serena estreitou seus olhos para ele, compreendendo algo no que ele dissera. Sua raiva estava se apossando dela. "O genocídio dos caçadores não foi causado pelos vampiros, foi?" Serena jogou.

Suas arfadas eram rápidas e rasas. Suas pupilas estavam se transformando de azul cristalino para um cinza azulado. Algo em Serena estava mudando. E Bale podia ver e estava começando a se apavorar.

--

_Pois é, já faz um tempo._

_Desculpem-me pela espera, só agora arranjei coragem pra terminar de traduzir esse capitulo._

_Espero que tenham gostado e sintam-se a vontade pra review e mandar comentários para a tifanny._

_O próximo capítulo chegará em breve, com muito mais emoção!_

_Bjocas!_


End file.
